Big Hero Sayaka
by TheFerydra
Summary: Sequela de "Maho Shonen Hamada Magica". Después del descenso de Madoka, Sayaka se da a la misión de ponerla devuelta al mando, y no planea hacer esto sola...
1. Ave María

Capitulo 1: Ave María

Era un bello día en la ciudad de Mitakihara. No había una sola nube en el cielo, los pájaros liese cantaban mientras movían sus alas negras, y los pequeños pyotr daban vueltas por allí. Esa mañana, una joven de cabello azul claro se levanto tarde, pues ayer habían empezado sus vacaciones.

Ella se preparó, pues la noche anterior, una de sus mejores amigas le había llamado por teléfono, diciéndole que tenían algo de qué hablar. Ella preguntó que si era alguna actividad para invitar también a una amiga suya, pero dijo que era algo más serio. Acordaron entonces reunirse en la casa de la joven de cabello azul.

Tras la hora del almuerzo, ella se quedo esperando frente a la puerta, pues no es que tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Ella acabó llegando al poco tiempo, como si tuviese prisa, y la muchacha le saludo una vez entro.

-¡Hola, Hitomi-San!- saludó ella alegre.

-Hola, Sayaka-Chan…- dijo la susodicha de cabello y ojos verdes con un tono inesperadamente serio.

-¿Pasa algo, Hitomi-San…?- entonces ella se percató del hecho de que su amiga no venía sola. Venía acompañada de un muchacho de cabella grisáceo.- ¿Kyosuke-Kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-

-Bueno, Sayaka-Chan…- Empezó a decir el joven, para ser rápidamente interrumpido.

-Oh, pero que torpe de mi parte. ¡Pasen adelante!- dijo Sayaka haciendo un ademán.

Los dos entraron se sentaron en el salón de la casa, el cual estaba desocupado por completo debido a que los padres de Sayaka se encontraban ocupados.

-Ahora sí.- dijo Sayaka mientras se acomodaba en su silla.- ¿De qué querían hablar?-

-Bueno… es qué queríamos saber si tenías algo qué ver con esto.- dijo Hitomi mientras le mostraba un pequeño objeto de color negro y gris. Lucía como una pequeña esfera con una figura similar a una nota musical, con algo que asimilaba a una pieza de ajedrez en un extremo y una espina en el otro.

Ella se le quedo viendo al pequeño objeto por un momento, como si este le estuviese llamando. Al final, la dudo le gano, y cogió el pequeño objeto. Ya con el objeto en su mano, sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

-¿Sayaka…?- pregunto Hitomi asustada por el cambio.

Entonces, el objeto dejo salir una gran onda de oscuridad, la cual rodeó toda la habitación.

- _ **¿¡SAYAKA!?**_ -

A como la explosión de oscuridad continuaba, el objeto cambiaba a una forma distinta. Para cuando esta acabó, se había convertido en una gema ovalada de color azul, el mismo de los ojos de Sayaka. Sorprendidos por eso, les tomo uno poco antes de notar que ese no fue el único cambio.

Sayaka estaba vestida con un traje distinto. Era de color azul con blanco, con una ondulante capa blanca. Parecía un traje de superheroína o algo por el estilo. Y de su otra mano, la que no sostenía la gema, surgió una espada. Para acabar, la gema se convirtió momentáneamente en luz, la cual se convirtió en una gema de forma de luna en el ombligo de Sayaka. No fue hasta que todo acabó cuando Sayaka volvió en sí. Por así decirlo…

-¿…Sa-Sayaka?- preguntó Kyosuke.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- preguntó Hitomi.

Sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas, Sayaka simplemente salió corriendo fuera de su casa, hacia el pequeño estanque que su familia tenía. Sus amigos simplemente salieron tras ella, y llegaron apenas antes de verla sosteniendo su espada en horizontal momentos antes de un gran torrente de agua apareciese. Del cual, pocos instantes después, mostró a una imponente criatura.

Esta parecía portar una vieja armadura, acompañada de una desgastada capa azul oscuro, y un lazo rosado. Lo que parecía su rostro daba la idea de tener tres ojos. Además poseía una cola escamada que acababa en un extraño corazón multicolor, dando la ilusión de una sirena. Y como agregado final, la criatura portaba una colosal espada.

-¡Sayaka-San!- gritaron en unisón Kyosuke y Hitomi.

Sayaka simplemente bajó la espada suya, y la criatura se desvaneció. Ella entonces volteó hacia los dos, y dijo:

-Kyosuke-Kun, Hitomi-San, creo que necesito hablar con ustedes.-

Tras eso ella, sabiendo que ya era inútil ocultarlo, les explico todo el asunto de las chicas mágicas. Desde cosas como el deseo con los Incubadores, la gema portando el alma de uno, y las chicas convirtiéndose en brujas cuando su gema se corrompía, hasta su historia en todo el asunto. Se negó a contarles su deseo y todo, pero igual llegó a contar incluso cómo Homura había cambiado permanente el mundo a su imagen egoísta, todo por Madoka…

-Esto… si qué es algo difícil de creer…- respondió el joven peliclaro una vez Sayaka finalizó.

-¿Verdad que sí?- respondió Sayaka.- Yo desearía haberlos dejado a ustedes fuera de esto, pero no me quedo opción…-

-Supongo que no, con todo lo de, bueno… esa cosa…-

-¿Te refieres a Oktavia?- Preguntó Sayaka.

-¿Oktavia?- dijeron ambos confundidos.

-Cuando una chica mágica se convierte en bruja, esta adquiere un nombre nuevo. El nombre de mi bruja, la figura con armadura que vieron antes en el estanque, es Oktavia Von Seckendorff.- explicó ella.

-Oh, entiendo…- dijo Hitomi, mientras Kyosuke se limitaba a escuchar.

-Por cierto…- dijo Sayaka.- ¿De dónde sacaron mi semilla del sufrimiento…?-

-Sí, esto…-

(P.O.V de Hitomi)

Kyosuke y yo estábamos dando una vuelta por la ciudad, charlando sobre varias cosas…

-Oye Kyosuke, ya que por fin han empezado las vacaciones han empezado, ¿Te parecería que saliésemos al almorzar fuera un día?- le pregunté a Kyosuke.

-Lo siento, pero estos días estaré ocupado con mis clases de violín. Pero si encuentro tiempo te llamaré, te lo prometo.- Prometió él para mi decepción.

-Oh, está bien, yo entiendo… ¿Uh?-

-¿Qué pasa, Hitomi-Chan?-

-¿Es qué tú no vez?- dije señalando hacia lo que había llamado mi atención: Una criatura felina blanca, con un par de extremidades extra naciendo de sus orejas, y con unos anillos. La criatura estaba sumida en una expresión de agonía.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- dijo Kyosuke antes de que ambos nos acercáramos.

-No tengo idea…-

Justo cuando acabamos de acercarnos, esta empezó a hablar…

-Ustedes…- dijo con un tono moribundo.

-¡Esto habla!- dijo Kyosuke sorprendido.

-…dadle esto… a Sayaka Miki…- dijo mientras creaba la cosa que te trajimos, y la lanzo débilmente a mis manos.

-¡Momento! ¿¡Pero para que quieres esto!? ¿¡Y TU QUIÉN O QUÉ ERES!?-

Nunca obtuve una respuesta, pues eso salió corriendo rápidamente, sin qué pudiésemos saber más. Tratamos de seguirlo, pero… una figura negra lo atrapo, y ambos desaparecieron…-

…

(Fin del POV)

-Así que fue Kyubey…- dijo Sayaka con esta información…

-¿Y ahora qué harás, Sayaka-San?- pregunto la peliverde.

-Tengo qué enfrentar a Homura, claramente.-

-¿¡Hablas enserio!?- respondió Kyosuke.- ¡Pero acabas de decirnos lo poderosa que es!-

-Sí, así que no intentaré enfrentarla sola esta vez… pero no es como si pudiese conseguir refuerzos…-

-… ¡Oh, sobre eso!- dijo Kyosuke mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.- Cuando desapareció, la criatura dejo estos también.- dijo mientras mostraba otras cuatro de las "Semillas del Sufrimiento", cada una con sus propias características.

Sayaka las tomo, y las analizo una por una. Tras ver una lo suficiente, simplemente dijo tres palabras…

-Ophelia…- dijo mientras sostenía una con un diseño parecido a un ojo.- Candeloro…- a una con diseño de una flor.- Charlotte…- a una con lo que parecía un caramelo en su superficie…- Estas son las semillas de Kyoko-San, Mami-Senpai y Nagisa-Chan. -

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kyosuke.- ¡Eso quiere decir que puedes conseguir refuerzos!-

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hitomi.

-Fui la mano derecha de Madoka en el paraíso, estoy al tanto de todos estos detalles. Normalmente se limitan a las chicas mágicas que ya han ascendido, pero me informe con tiempo sobre Kyoko y Mami…-

-¿Pero que con la última? ¿Es la de Madoka?-

-¿La última…?- dijo Sayaka mientras le echaba un vistazo.- No, la de Madoka posee un lazo rosa en su torre, y su diseño es de una estrella.- Sayaka se le quedo viendo por un tiempo más a la cuarta semilla. Esta tenía un diseño basado en tuercas. "¿Walpurgisnatch, tal vez?", pensó ella, pero luego recordó que la semilla de Walpurgis era distinta. No fue hasta después que se acordó del nombre de la bruja, y de su portador…- Isaac, el brujo mecánico, de naturaleza innovadora… Esta es la semilla de Hiro Hamada.-

-¿Hiro?- preguntaron los dos presentes en unisón.

-Es alguien que conocí en el paraíso de las chicas mágicas. Un joven bastante listo, y que, ahora que me lo pienso, podría ser un valioso aliado… si no fuese que él está en San Fransokyo…- remarcó ella molesta.

-¿San Fransokyo…?- repitió pensativa Hitomi.- ¡Momento! ¡Mi padre va a un viaje de negocios precisamente en ese lugar!-

-¿¡En serio!?- dijeron tanto Sayaka como Kyosuke sorprendidos.

-Sí, la próxima semana, y como voy a tener con él, me preguntó que si quería llevar a algunos amigos.-

-¡Perfecto! Entonces aprovechare esta semana para reunir a Kyoko, Mami y Nagisa, devolverles su poder, y después iremos a reclutar a Hiro. Ya después podremos planear el resto.-

-¿ _"Ya después"_?-

-Hey, si trato de pensar el ataque solo yo, seguro acabará en un fiasco. Aparte, si derrotamos a Homura, igual eso podría no ser suficiente para devolver a Madoka a su puesto.-

-Cierto…-

-Y cambiando de tema, Hitomi, creo que sería mejor que tu y Kyosuke se involucraran lo menos posible…-

-¿Cómo así? ¡Yo quiero ayudar!- respondió molesta la peliverde.

-Ya es bastante con llevarnos a San Fransokyo. Simplemente no quiero que os metáis en problemas…-

-Sayaka, si Homura es tan poderosa, seguro podría sospechar algo de ti y las otras chicas mágicas si las ven en una situación comprometedora, ¿Verdad?- empezó Hitomi.

-Bueno, sí, eso supongo…-

-¿Pero ella sospecharía algo de mí o Kyosuke?-

-Honestamente, dudo que siquiera sepa vuestro nombres, y dudo aún más que le importe.-

-¡Exacto! Puede que nos necesites para situaciones como esas.-

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… Vale, los dejare participar, pero solo cuando yo lo diga, que yo sé lo que hago.-

Los dos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, y tras un poco más se fueron, dejando a Sayaka para planear como reunir a las chicas para esta nueva misión…

-Homura Akemi… Juro por todos los cielos que te hare pagar por esto…- dijo Sayaka con una tranquila furia ardiendo en su pecho…


	2. ¡Llamarada!

Capitulo 2: ¡Llamarada!

El día después de su encuentro con Hitomi y Kyosuke, Sayaka no perdió tiempo en planear como reunirse con Kyoko y las otras chicas mágicas sin levantar las sospechas de Homura. Decidió reunirse personalmente con cada una de ellas individualmente, asegurándose de que nadie se enterase. No solo Homura debía permanecer ignorante a esto, si no también Madoka. Si ella se enteraba, probablemente Homura se enteraría eventualmente.

Primero que nada, decidió contactar con Kyoko, pues ya fuese con sus auténticos recuerdos, o en este reescrito mundo, ella era la persona en que más confiaba.

En este nuevo mundo, Kyoko vivía en su apartamento, el cual estaba bastante cercano a la escuela. Ella planeó llamarla para charlar en su casa, pero para su sorpresa, Kyoko misma se le adelantó, llamándole para que almorzaran juntas.

Sayaka se preparó para ir, asegurándose de llevarse no solo la semilla de Ophelia, la cual necesitaba para reclutar a Kyoko, sino también las de Candeloro y Charlotte, más que nada para tenerlas a mano, solo por si las pulgas.

Se encontraron en un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Sayaka estaba vestida con un atuendo similar a su uniforme escolar, mientras Kyoko fue con su distintivo suéter verde y unos shorts.

-¡Konnichiwa, Sayaka-Chan!- saludo Kyoko una vez se encontraron.

-Konnichiwa, Kyoko-Chan…- respondió Sayaka.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada, es simplemente que quisiera poder hablar contigo en privado…-

-¿Enserio? Je, entonces fue bueno que Homura-Chan rechazara venir…-

-Espera ¿¡Homura!?- reaccionó en shock a tal nombre. Ella era precisamente la última persona que ella quería ver ahora.

-¿Qué pasa con Homura?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-Eh, te explico luego…- dijo Sayaka, solo para que luego le picase la curiosidad.- ¿Y por qué se ausenta, en todo caso?-

-Según ella, ella acordó chatear con un amigo en América hoy, así que no podía venir, pero a mí se me hace que simplemente no se le ocurrió otra excusa.-

-Ah, bueno…-

-¿Y qué es de lo quieres hablar?-

-Esto… creo que sería mejor que fuésemos a un lugar _más_ privado para eso…- Sayaka sabía que una vez le diese la semilla a Kyoko, lo que pasaría se volvería noticia en poco tiempo.

-¿ _Más_ privado?- pregunto Kyoko mientras su cara se tornaba color rojo.

-No es lo qué estas pensando.-

-Ow. ¿Pero no podríamos comer algo aquí primero? Que me he venido con hambre…-

-Eh, supongo que no habría problema.-

Sayaka aprovecho el pequeño almuerzo para relajarse un poco, pues ella sabía que una vez qué el ataque estuviese listo, no habría tiempo para ello. Charlaron de cosas triviales y comunes, comieron un costoso plato al cual Sayaka no lo quedo más que pagar ella, y finalmente fueron a la casa de Sayaka.

-Hey, Sayaka, ¿Qué es tan importante para que me invites a tu casa?- preguntó Kyoko mientras ellas llegaban.

-Simplemente entra,- dijo la peliazul mientras abría la puerta.- Lo sabrás dentro de poco…-

Una vez dentro, Sayaka se aseguró de cerrar todas las cortinas, justo antes de revelar la semilla a Kyoko.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- preguntó ella.

-Eh, ni idea. Pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

Sin decir más, Kyoko tomó de golpe la semilla, causando qué una gran tormenta de oscuridad se alzara en la habitación. A diferencia de Hitomi y Kyosuke, ella podía ver qué estaba pasando en la habitación. Alrededor de la pelirroja, imágenes que parecían fotografías viejas se veían, mostrando varias escenas de una familia de un padre, una madre y sus dos hijas viviendo en armonía, hasta que al final son consumidas por fuego. Runas incomprensibles giraban a su alrededor, y una imponente llamarada envolvía a la joven, para luego desaparecer, mostrándola ahora con un traje rojo vistoso, con una lanza a su lado, y la semilla tomando la misma forma de gema que la de Sayaka, solo que de color rojo.

-¿Kyoko…?- dijo Sayaka una vez la tormenta se calmo.

-Sayaka… qué… ¿Qué ha pasado… con Madoka-Sama?- preguntó desorientada.

-Bueno…-

Sayaka procedió a explicarle lo que había pasado desde que Homura "ascendió" al poder, incluyendo su nuevo plan para devolverle el poder a Madoka. Una vez acabada su explicación…

-¿Y bien? ¿Te parece el plan?-

-Noto un par de pequeñísimos problemas.- dijo la pelirroja con un tono de fastidio.

-¿Eh?-

-Para empezar, el hecho de que estas confiando en las semillas que te dio Kyubey. Repito: Las semillas que te dio _**KYUBEY**_.-

-Vale, sé que suena bastante tonto de mi parte, pero no tenemos alternativa si queremos derrocar a Homucifer.-

-¿Homucifer? ¿Enserio?- dijo Kyoko, claramente no convencida por ese apodo.

-Oye, quiero dejar en claro el demonio que ella es, y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Digo, para recordar que ella es nada más que oscuridad…-

-Primero: Lucifer viene de Luzbel, qué significa luz. Segundo: Si quieres mutar su nombre así, podrías mutar su apellido Akemi en "Akuma". Tercero: Dudo que la forma en qué la llames importe en todo caso.-

-Me da igual si afecta o no. ¿Y tu otro problema con el plan?-

-Ese tal Hiro. No sé si podemos tener tanta confianza en un tipo que ni conocemos…-

-Tú no lo conoces, pero yo lo suficiente. El tiene un alma justiciera, y sé que estará dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que el mundo siga su rumbo correcto.- dijo Sayaka en tono justiciero.

-Bueno, si tú dices que funcionará… Eh, por cierto, antes dijiste que podías invocar a tu bruja, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Por?-

-¿Crees qué yo pueda hacer lo mismo?- dijo Kyoko con brillo en sus ojos. Claramente le gustaba la idea.

-Supongo que sí. Veamos, intenta llamar a tu bruja.-

-¿Y eso lo hago…?-

-Canaliza tu energía en un punto específico relacionado al su poder, y entonces piensa en su nombre. Tu bruja se llama Ophelia.-

-¿Relacionado a mi poder? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo claramente confundida Kyoko.

-Cuando yo quiero invocar a Oktavia, necesito una fuente de agua a mi alcance para hacerla aparecer. Creo qué tu bruja se relaciona con el fuego.- dijo ella mientras encendía la chimenea de la casa.

-Veamos…- Kyoko procedió a canalizar su poder en el fuego, junto con todas sus energías. Se concentro en la llama ondulante, y una vez creyó estar lista, pensó "¡Yo te invocó, Ophelia!", lo cual causó que una figura abstracta saliera del fuego repentinamente. Parecía una dama en un kimono rojo, portando una lanza, montando un caballo gris moteado, y su cabeza consistía en nada más que una llama, como si fuese una vela.

-¿Esta cosa es mi bruja?- preguntó Kyoko.

-Sí. Ophelia, la bruja Wudan, cuya naturaleza es el abandono.-

-¿Y ella hará lo que yo quiera?-

-En efecto.-

-Veamos… ¡Tráeme algo del refrigerador!- gritó sonriente Kyoko a su bruja. Para la sorpresa de Sayaka, esta de hecho fue a la cocina, agarró un pastel casero que había allí y se lo dio a Kyoko, la cual no perdió tiempo en echarle el diente.

-… Honestamente no sé cómo no vi esto venir.- dijo seria (Y molesta) Sayaka.

Tras regañarle, ella se despidió de Kyoko, para poder prepararse con su siguiente recluta: Mami Tomoe.


	3. Dos pájaros de un solo Tiro Finale

Capitulo 3: Dos pájaros de un solo Tiro Finale.

Al día siguiente de haber reclutado a Kyoko, de buena mañana, Sayaka decidió llamar a Mami Tomoe, la cual fue básicamente su mentora.

-¡Moshi-moshi, Mami-San!- saludó Sayaka con bastante energía.

-Eh… moshi-moshi, Sayaka…- respondió la rubia algo somnolienta, pues a diferencia de Sayaka, ella seguía recostada en su cama.- ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?-

-Bueno, es que quería ver si nos podríamos reunir en mi casa más tarde. Hay algo importante que necesito contarte.-

-Esto, eso no será posible.- dijo Mami mientras trataba de no bostezar.- Hoy le prometí a Mr. Momoe que cuidaría a Nagisa-Chan.-

-¿Nagisa?- Sayaka entonces recordó que también necesitaba reclutarla a ella.- ¿Entonces qué te parece si voy yo a tu casa? Yo te puedo ayudar a cuidar de Nagisa.-

-¿Enserio? Bueno, yo estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a Akemi-San, pero si tú te ofreces…-

-¡No hay problema!... ¡Oh! Y por favor no llames a Homura. La necesito tan ignorante de esto como me sea posible.- dijo Sayaka.

-Uh, vale, si tu lo dices…- respondió algo confundida.- La traen aquí a las 2:00 pm.-

-Allí estaré.-

Sayaka pasó el resto de la mañana preparándose para ir, pues no quería olvidarse de nada importante. Claro, lo único que realmente necesitaba era las semillas de Candeloro y Charlotte, pero eran demasiado importantes como para perderlas.

Por la 1:45 pm, mientras Sayaka tomaba el tren hacia el departamento de Mami, se preguntaba que podría estar planeando Homura en estos instantes, si es que planeaba nada. Aparte algo le parecía extraño. ¿Por qué tanto Kyoko como Mami planeaban estar con Homura? Es decir, Homura no era exactamente la chica más sociable, aún en este universo. Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia.

Apenas llegó a tiempo al edificio para poder ver a Mr. Momoe irse. Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso donde Mami vivía.

-¡Konnichiwa, Mami-San!- dijo Sayaka una vez la rubia abrió la puerta.

-¡Konnichiwa, Sayaka-San!- respondió ella devuelta.- Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme a cuidar de Nagisa.-

-No hay de qué. En todo caso, igual necesitaba reunirme contigo.-

-Bueno, no te quedes allí parada, pasa adelante.-

-Gracias.- dijo mientras entraba.- ¿Dónde está Nagisa?-

-Está durmiendo en mi habitación. Aparentemente se paso toda la mañana ayudando en los quehaceres de la casa.-

-Oh, eso lo hacer más fácil.-

-¿Más fácil qué?- pregunto la joven de ojos dorados.

Sayaka sacó la semilla con diseño floral de su bolsillo y la puso enfrente de Mami.- ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esto?-

-Yo… esto…- No acabó de decir nada hasta caer hipnotizada por la pequeña figura, para repentinamente tomarla, causando una tormenta de oscuridad como las otras veces. Y como con Kyoko, Sayaka pudo ver imágenes de la vida de Mami. Imágenes de una pareja con su hija, que acabaron chocando repentinamente entre ellas, como si de un accidente de tráfico se tratase. De pronto un montón de lazos amarillos y blancos aparecieron del suelo y la envolvieron por completo. Tras unos segundos, estos se desenvolvieron, revelando a una Mami con un traje blanco, con un corsé marrón y una falda amarillenta, acompañada de un gorrito con pluma. La semilla se había tornado en una gema amarilla.

-¿Pero… qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo la rubia desorientada.- ¿Qué paso con Akemi-San y Madoka-Sama, Sayaka…?-

-Pues…-

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- dijo una joven e inocente voz que provenía desde la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Nagisa-Chan!- dijeron tanto Sayaka y Mami en unisón sorprendidas.

-Hola Sayaka-San, gusto en verte…- dijo somnolienta la pequeña Nagisa.- ¿Por qué esta Mami-San vistiendo eso?-

-Esto, Nagisa…- Mami trato de explicar, pero no tuvo tiempo de.

-Mira esto, Nagisa-Chan.- dijo Sayaka mientras le mostraba la semilla faltante.

-Uh…- Y cómo Mami antes que ella, Nagisa tomó la semilla, invocando una nueva tormenta de oscuridad. En esta, Mami y Sayaka pudieron ver imágenes de la pequeña Nagisa acompañando a una mujer en el hospital, hasta que las imágenes se retorcieron, cómo si alguien les estuviese quitando pedazos con una cuchara. De pronto, un torrente de leche cubrió a la joven, para de pronto convertirse en un pilar de queso, el cual se derrumbó revelando a la joven con un nuevo traje naranja y marrón, y una gema de color violeta claro.

-… _**¿¡UH!?**_ \- grito Nagisa de golpe, habiendo la transformación acabado.- _**¿¡DONDE ESTÁ ELLA!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA HOMURA-TRAIDORA-AKEMI!?**_ -

-Eso es lo que iba a explicarle a Mami.- dijo Sayaka.- Verán…-

Y cómo la otra vez, Sayaka explicó lo que Homura había hecho, destronando a Madoka-Sama, y creando este nuevo mundo. También contó el plan que había hecho ella con ayuda de Hitomi, y como pensaban, aparte de ellas y Kyoko, también planeaba reclutar a Hiro.

-Vale, ¿Qué les parece el plan?- pregunto entusiasta Sayaka.

-¿Aparte del abismalmente obvio problema con él?- dijo sarcásticamente Mami.

-¿Qué problema?-

-El hecho de que estas poniendo demasiada confianza en Kyubey. El ya se ha aprovechado de nosotras en incontables ocasiones, ¿Y _**tú**_ vas a usar el poder que _**él**_ te dio?-

-Mira, sé que suena arriesgado, pero estoy segura de que Kyubey quiere acabar con el reinado de Homucifer tanto cómo nosotras.-

-Y también tengo problemas menores con el apodo ese.-

-¿Prefieres qué use Akuma Homura?-

-Preferiría que nos concentremos en el bendito plan en lugar de perder tiempo con apoditos infantiles.-

-Hey, preferiría que estuviésemos los cinco antes de planear el ataqué.-

-No me refiero al ataque. Me refiero al hecho de que quieras ir hasta América solo para reclutar a un chico de allá del cual no conozco nada.-

-Bueno, ¿El nombre "Adelia Durán" te suena a algo?-

-Adelia… Adelia… ¡Oh! Sí, ella fue mi pupila por un tiempo aquí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, si bien no se en el mundo reescrito, en el anterior Hiro y Adelia fueron grandes amigos, y el incluso la ayudo a superar un trauma que ella se tenía con un tal... esto…-

-Jeremías Hawthorne…- completó Mami mientras su seria expresión se dirigía al vacio.

-¡Sí, ese! El me había dicho que el tal Hawthorne trato de abusar de ella, y a pesar del sufrimiento y cómo ella se aislaba, él la ayudó.-

Mami se mantuvo pensativa por unos instantes, antes de finalmente responder.- Vale, está bien. Si tú dices qué el nos ayudara, entonces confío en qué lo hará.-

-Gracias, Mami-San.-

-Esto, Sayaka-San.- comentó la pequeña Nagisa.

-¿Si?-

-¿No crees que deberías enseñarle a Mami-San como invocar a Candeloro?-

-¡Oh, tienes razón!- comentó Sayaka, para luego dirigirse a la susodicha.- Mira Mami…

Tras repetir el proceso de enseñanza de la vez anterior, les tomó un poco encontrar en material necesario para la invocación: Porcelana.

"¡Yo te invoco, Candeloro!" pensó Mami mientras centraba su poder en su taza de té, permitiéndole invocar a la bruja… la cual cabía perfectamente en dicha taza de té.

-… Debo decir, qué estoy decepcionada.- dijo sin reparos Mami al ver a Candeloro, la cual parecía un monigote de papel maché.

-Te será más útil de lo que crees, confía en mí.- dijo Sayaka, justo antes de qué su teléfono empezara a sonar.- ¿Uh?- Contestó la llamada.

-¡Moshi-moshi, Sayaka-Chan!- dijo una voz masculina.

-¡Moshi-moshi, Kyosuke-Kun!- respondió Sayaka.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Esto… necesito qué le mandes un mensaje a Hitomi…-

-¿No puedes decirle directamente?-

-Podría, pero seguro se enojaría conmigo…-

-¿Eh?-

-Necesito qué le digas que no las podré acompañar a San Fransokyo.-

-¿Y eso?- respondió Sayaka confundida.

-Tengo unas clases de violín importantes, y no quiero perderlas…-

-Ah, ya veo…-

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-Sí, descuida, yo me encargo.-

-¡Muchas gracias, Sayaka-Chan! Bueno, ya tengo qué irme, adiós.-

-Adiós- Colgó Sayaka. Ella sabía qué Hitomi y Kyosuke habían tenido problemas debido a como él priorizaba tanto sus clases de violín, y no sabía cómo le iba a decir a su amiga sin que esta le matase.- Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en ello…-


	4. Ira hacia San Fransokyo

Capitulo 4: Ira hacia San Fransokyo.

El día siguiente, Sayaka había planeado reunirse con Hitomi para acordar los detalles del viaje. Cosas como si ya estaban todos listos, por ejemplo. Si bien eso ya estaba listo, había algo que a ella le preocupaba. Tener que decirle el hecho de que Kyosuke no iría iba a ser un poquitín difícil. Si fuese a ausentarse por cualquier otra razón qué no fuese por su violín…

Hitomi le había agarrado odio a su violín, pues Kyosuke le daba tanta prioridad que los dos apenas pasaban el tiempo juntos fuera de la escuela, hasta el extremo de casi parecer una excusa sobre usada. Es decir, a ella le gustaba que el fuese tan dedicado, y ella tenía que admitir que el pobre paso buen tiempo con su mano inutilizable, creyendo que tendría que rendirse al sueño de su vida. ¡Pero es que lo suyo con el violín ya era obsesivo!

Sayaka fue temprano al apartamento de Hitomi. Se ubicaba en la zona adinerada de la ciudad, debido a que su padre era un empresario bastante reconocido. Eso no quitaba que Sayaka fuese bien conocida por la zona, debido a su amistad con Hitomi. Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando, para su sorpresa, se la topó a ella en la entrada.

-¡Oh! ¡Konnichiwa, Sayaka-Chan!- dijo Hitomi al momento de ver a su amiga.

-Konnichiwa, Hitomi-San…- respondió Sayaka algo confundida de verla allí.- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Oh, esto, yo iba a casa de Kyosuke-Kun. Quería preguntarle sobre a donde le gustaría ir una vez que estemos en San Fransokyo.-

-Uh, esto, Hitomi…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-…Kyosuke me llamo ayer. Me dijo que no podría acompañarnos…-

Hitomi no dijo nada. Simplemente se mantuvo con su sonrisa, pero claramente esta había perdido su honestidad.- ¿…Por?-

-Esto…- Sayaka decidió no decirle.- No me dijo la razón. Por lo visto, tenía algo importante que hacer…-

-No me mientas, Miki-San.- Dijo fríamente la peliverde.- No viene por sus lecciones de violín, ¿Verdad?-

-Esto… si.-

Hitomi simplemente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, con su claramente falsa sonrisa puesta.

-… ¿Hitomi?-

- _ **¡KYAAAAAAAAA!**_ \- Grito enfurecida Hitomi justo antes de ponerse a lanzarle puñetazos sin piedad a la pared.- _**¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ KYOSUKE TIENE QUE DARLE TANTA IMPORTANCIA A ESA MALDITA COSA!? ¡ACEPTO QUÉ FUESEMOS NOVIOS, PERO SE LA PASA TODO EL TIEMPO CON SU CONDENADO VIOLÍN!**_ \- Ella se detuvo por un momento.- si ese violín le importa más que yo… _**¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO SE CASA CON EL P*TO VIOLÍN!?**_ \- dijo mientras volvía a golpear la pared incluso peor que antes, y no se detuvo hasta que sus manos empezaron a dejar la pared manchada de sangre.

-¡Hitomi-San! ¡Tu mano!- dijo Sayaka preocupada.

-No es nada…- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡Pero no llores! Solo por qué no venga con nosotras…-

-Calla, Sayaka.- Dijo fríamente Hitomi.- Esta no es la primera vez que Kyosuke me hace esto. Cada vez que quiero pasar algo de tiempo con él, siempre acaba sacando sus clases de violín para no hacerlo.-

-Hey, no es su culpa que tenga tantas clases.-

-¿Eso crees, Sayaka?- dijo mientras volteaba hacia su amiga.- Debido a la obscena frecuencia de sus clases, decidí, sin que el supiera, hablar con su tutor y pedirle que fuese un poco más permisivo, para que así tuviese tiempo de descansar, ya fuese conmigo o sin mí. ¿Y adivina qué me dijo? ¡Que era Kyosuke el qué siempre le andaba rogando todas las lecciones posibles!… Al principio lo tomé por mera obsesión, y que ya había convencido a su profesor para cuando yo le invitaba…. Pero yo había hablado con el susodicho tutor la misma noche que te dimos las semillas de sufrimiento, para pedirle que no le diera más clases a Kyosuke por el momento, para que el pudiese descansar. El me dijo que de hecho, el también tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones, así que Kyosuke descansaría a menos que sus padres consiguieran un remplazo. Los llamé a ellos, y estos dijeron que no pagarían a un suplente a menos qué él pidiese… Y si realmente tiene clases que le impedirán venir…-

-Es porqué él las pidió apropósito para no ir…- Sayaka dijo, sorprendida de qué Kyosuke pudiese hacer algo así.- ¿Vas a decirle algo?-

-Sí. Qué le diré aún no se, así que será hasta que volvamos de nuestra misión.- dijo ya calmada Hitomi, mientras se limpiaba sus nudillos con un pañuelo que ella traía.- Por cierto, Sayaka-Chan… ¿Por qué has venido?-

-Oh, esto… Vine a planear contigo como le haríamos con el viaje y todo…-

-Oh, entonces sube, no quiero que perdieses tu tiempo en venir aquí.-

Tras eso, ambas se acomodaron con los planes. Las cinco, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Hitomi y Sayaka, junto con el padre de Hitomi, irían a San Fransokyo a reclutar a Hiro. Claramente no podrían traerlo con ellas sin revelarlo todo, así que ellas esperaban qué, una vez Hiro fuese reclutado, pudiese convencer a su adinerado amigo Fred de prestarle ayuda para poder ir a Mitakihara, y así, entre todos, poder poner fin al reinado de Homucifer de una vez por todas.

-Insisto en qué ese apodo no le queda.-

-Kyoko, no es por ser grosera ni nada, pero por favor, cállate.-

Los pocos días que quedaban pasaron, y el día finalmente llegó. El día en que todas irían en la misión devolver a Madoka-Sama al trono.

-Ya estamos listas.- dijo Sayaka a Hitomi, acompañada de las otras chicas, y todas llevando su respectivo equipaje.

-Bien, porque este viaje va ser algo largo, y no les conviene dejar nada atrás.-

-Una semana completa.- dijo Mami, con un brillo de motivación en sus ojos.

-Tal vez suene como bastante tiempo, pero recuerden qué encontrar a Hiro en primer lugar puede tomar bastante.- dijo Sayaka.

-Hey, si es el súper-prodigio que tú dices, no creo que sea tan difícil, preguntando direcciones.- dijo calmadamente Kyoko.- No creo que nos falte el tiempo para disfrutar.-

-Eso espero.- Comentó Mami.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo.- dijo Hitomi, antes de que todas subieran sus cosas al avión.

Tras eso, no tomo mucho para el despegue. El avión se alejo del suelo, y eventualmente se hallaron en el cielo de Japón, a poco tiempo de dejarlo…

* * *

-Oye, Mami.-

-¿Pasa algo, Kyoko-San?-

-Te apuesto un pastel a qué Sayaka saldrá con lo de "Homucifer" de nuevo frente a Hiro, y este mencionara lo estúpido que suena.-

-No hago apuestas que se que no puedo ganar.-

-Jo.-


	5. Lucky Cat!

Capitulo 5: Lucky Cat!

Tras un vuelo de cómo un día, las chicas por fin llegaron hasta el aeropuerto de San Fransokyo. Ellas quedaron maravilladas con la vista, pues aquel lugar estaba lleno de vistosos edificios, con bastante de la cultura japonesa en ella.

-Je, este lugar se ve más japonés que Mitakihara, y esa esta en Japón.- comentó burlonamente Kyoko.

Una vez salieron de allí, se toparon a una dama cargando un cartel que tenía escrito "Shizuki" en el. El padre de Hitomi fue a hablar con ella.

-Uh, disculpe. ¿Usted trabaja para Alistair Krei?-

-En efecto.- dijo la mujer.- El me mando para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedarán esta semana.-

-Muchas gracias, señora.-

La mujer procedió a llevarlos a todos a una buseta, en la cual pudieron ver las calles de la ciudad mientras iban al hotel. No les tomó mucho llegar, pues las calles estaban despejadas.

Una vez allí, fueron a su habitación en la suite de lujo, en la cual dejaron su equipaje.

-Bueno, cariño,- dijo Mr. Shizuki a Hitomi.- Tengo que ir a mi reunión en Krei Tech, así que si tú quieres, tú y tus amigas pueden dar una vuelta por la ciudad.-

-¡Claro, papi!- respondió alegremente ella.

Mr. Shizuki se fue tomando la misma buseta de antes, mientras que el quinteto se puso a planear la búsqueda de su último miembro.

-Vale, ¿Como planeas encontrarle, Sayaka?- Pregunto Kyoko.

-Simplemente preguntemos por nombres a la gente.-

-¿Y cómo se llamaba de nuevo el niño?- preguntó la pelirroja.- Y también nos convendría saber su apariencia, ¿No crees?-

-Hiro Hamada, como de 14 años. Cabello negro, ojos marrones, rasgos entre blanco y japonés. Oh, y tiene una pequeña separación entre los dientes de adelante.- Explicó Sayaka.

-Ok.-

-Vale, yo traje unos walkie-talkies para qué podamos mantenernos en contacto.- dijo Hitomi mientras sacaba los susodichos.

-¡Eh, buena idea!- dijo Sayaka, mientras ella y las otras tomaban sus respectivos walkie-talkies.- Bueno, entonces nos dividiremos e iremos cada una por su cuenta.-

-Esto, Sayaka-Chan…- interrumpió Mami.

-Oh, claro, excepto Mami y Nagisa, que irán juntas.-

-Gracias.-

-Y recuerden, si descubren algo, informen.-

-¡Si, señora!- dijeron las otras cuatro en unisón.

De allí, cada una fue por su lado. Kyoko pasó por los lados más peligrosos de la zona, donde encontró con un montón de gente, en lo que parecían peleas de gallos, pero con pequeños robots armados en casa.

"Para otras personas esto se verá intimidante, pero para alguien qué se la paso cazando monstruosidades de eldritch como las brujas…" Pensó para ella misma, antes de empezar a preguntar a un individuo esperando en una silla.- ¡Oye, tú, vaca!- le gritó.

-¿Eh?- respondió el claramente obeso hombre.- ¿Qué diantres hace una niñita aquí?- preguntó molesto, ignorando el insulto.

-Mira, esto será rápido. ¿Conoces tú o alguno de los de por aquí a un chico llamado Hiro Hamada?-

-No me suena el nombre, enana.-

-Por lo que sé, tiene cabello negro, ojos marrones, medio japonés, con una separación de dientes…-

-¡Oh, sí! Ahora qué lo dices, me suena. El pequeño cretino se ha aparecido múltiples veces, haciéndose pasar por un novato, para estafarnos nuestro dinero.-

-¿Y no sabrás donde lo puedo encontrar?-

-Niña, si yo supiera, ya habría ido para hacerle pagar al mocoso ese.- respondió el hombre molesto.

-Eh, vale, gracias de todas formas.- dijo la pelirroja antes de irse de allí.

* * *

Hitomi, por su parte, acabó pasando por unas bodegas abandonadas, donde no había precisamente mucha gente, pero si espacio para pensar un poco.

"¿Abre… abre hecho algo mal?" se preguntaba, "¿Le abre dado a Kyosuke alguna razón para distanciarse así? No… desde el principio ya hacía esto. No hubo tiempo de que le diera un motivo…" justo entonces se topó con una mujer joven de cabello bastante corto, color negro, y con unas gafas y traje de oficina, tomando unos apuntes a la par de una enorme caja.

-Esto, disculpe, señora…- preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Uh?- respondió mientras volteaba a su dirección.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, nada, es simplemente que quería saber… si usted conoce a Hiro Hamada…-

-Hamada… Hamada… me suena ese nombre…- dijo ella.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, creo que mi jefe trató de comprarle una idea a un chico de ese nombre… pero eso es todo lo que sé de él.-

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿No sabe cómo puedo encontrarle?-

-Lastimosamente no, lo siento.-

-No, está bien.- respondió la peliverde antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

Sayaka, por su parte, llegó hasta una construcción. Allí vio a unos hombres discutiendo sobre algo, y ella decidió preguntarles.

-Disculpe, señores.-

-¿Eh?- Respondió el que parecía ser el jefe del otro.- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita?-

-Solo quería saber si ustedes saben algo sobre Hiro Hamada.-

-¿Hamada?- repitió el subordinado.- Señor, ¿Ese no era el chico que hizo su presentación la noche en que el viejo edificio se incendió? Ya sabe, el de los "Microbots".-

"¿Microbots? ¡Sí, tiene que ser él!"

-Cierto, ese es. Pero después de eso, no sabemos más de él.-

-Oh, bueno, ¿No saben cómo podría contactarle?-

-Bueno, el aprobó su presentación aquí, así que creo que el estudia en la universidad SFIT. Tal vez allí sepan algo.-

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo alegremente Sayaka, antes de irse corriendo de allí.

-… Señor.-

-… ¿Sí?-

-… Se fue antes de que le dijeras donde está la SFIT.-

-… Lo sé.-

* * *

Mientras, por la parte más acaudalada de la ciudad, Mami y Nagisa buscaban donde preguntar, pues la gente qué pasaba eran todo menos serviciales.

-Oye, Mami-San.- dijo la pequeña peliblanca.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nagisa-Chan?- respondió la rubia.

-¿Qué tal si vamos allí?- dijo mientras señalaba un café de la zona.- Tal vez allí la gente sea más amable.-

-Mm, tal vez…- dijo pensativa.- Vale, vamos. Y tal vez de paso podamos comer algo.-

…

Entraron a la pequeña cafetería, la cual tenía en su entrada una pizarra con los platos del día, en la cual ponía el nombre del establecimiento: "Lucky Cat Café". Allí notaron que el lugar estaba de hecho vacío, aparte de la señora que parecía hacer tanto de cocinera como camarera, la cual parecía sorprendida de verlas allí.

-¡Oh, hola! ¡Bienvenidas al Lucky Cat Café!- dijo con una clásica sonrisa de camarera.- ¡Soy Cass, y yo seré su camarera el día de hoy!-

-Esto, hola. Yo soy Mami Tomoe, y esta es Nagisa Momoe. Ambas somos de Mitakihara, en Japón.-

-… ¿Por qué está el lugar tan vacío?- pregunto la pequeña Nagisa.

-Bueno, normalmente no suelo recibir clientes a estas horas.- dijo Cass, causando que Mami viera al reloj, permitiéndole ver que era relativamente temprano.- Bueno, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-Esto, de hecho…- Mami quería centrarse en la búsqueda, pero algo en la personalidad de Cass le hizo cambiar de opinión.- ¿Tienen algo qué se pueda acompañar con té?-

-Claro, tenemos una gran variedad de pastelillos qué te encantaran.-

-Vale, tomare un par.-

-Oh, ¿Y tiene pastel de queso?- preguntó Nagisa.

-Bueno, tengo del occidental y del japonés. Supongo qué tu quieres del segundo, ¿Verdad?-

Nagisa simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Cass entonces fue a la cocina, donde procedió a recoger los pedidos, los cuales había orneado esta misma mañana.

-¿No trabaja nadie más aquí?- preguntó Nagisa cuando su plato llegó.

-Bueno, técnicamente hablando no. Pero mis sobrinos Hiro y Tadashi suelen ayudarme con los pedidos cuando no tienen clases.-

-Oh, suena a qué son bastante amab…- Mami entonces se detuvo en seco. "¿Hiro? ¿Será el mismo Hiro que vinimos a buscar?".- Perdone, Ms. Cass.-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Ese "Hiro" que usted menciona, ¿Es de por casualidad Hiro Hamada?-

-Esto, sí.- respondió ella.- ¿Pero como sabes de mi sobrino?- preguntó extrañada.

-Esto…-"Carajo, ¿¡Ahora qué le digo!?".

-¡Escuchamos de él en un noticiero, sobre una de sus invenciones robóticas!- exclamó Nagisa de pronto.

-¿Enserio? No sabía qué se estuviese haciendo conocido ya fuera del país y todo. Pero claro, con lo listo que es el pequeño prodigio, jeje.- dijo Cass antes de qué sonase el teléfono.- Oh, disculpen un momento.-

-… Nagisa.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo sabias eso de Hiro?-

-Al igual que Sayaka-San, yo estuve en el Valhalla Mágico, y me entere alguna que otra cosa sobre Hiro, como que él era un prodigio de la robótica.- dijo con un aire orgulloso la pequeña.

-¿En verdad?-

-Eso, y que la noche antes del vuelo de hecho vi una noticia sobre el.-

-…-

-… ¿No deberíamos aprovechar y llamar a Sayaka y a las otras?-

-¡Oh, claro!- dijo, para luego sacar su walkie-talkie. -¿Moshi-moshi, Sayaka?-

-… ¿Mami-San?- preguntó Sayaka, la cual se encontraba en la entrada del hotel, pues no encontraba la SFIT en ningún lado.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hemos encontrado la mejor pista para encontrar a Hiro.-

-¿Mejor que saber donde estudia?-

-Depende. ¿Estar en el lugar donde trabaja su tía cuenta?-

-¿La cafetería esa….? ¡Momento! ¡El segundo piso de allí es su casa!-

-¿Entonces…?-

-¡Dime como llegar, y entonces contacta a las otras!- dijo emocionada Sayaka.

-Entendido. Para llegar…-

Y después de contactar al resto, solo les quedaba esperar a qué llegasen. Pero bueno, Mami podría aprovechar y charlar con la señorita Cass Hamada por un rato más…


	6. 驚き

Capitulo 6: _驚き_

-¿Uh?- exclamó curiosa Cass al ver a la joven rubia hablando por un Walkie-Talkie.- ¿Con quién hablas?-

-Esto…- dijo Mami, quien no se le ocurría como responder.

-¡Esta llamando a nuestras amigas, que están por la ciudad!- respondió Nagisa.- ¡Para que así puedan venir y probar sus deliciosos postres!-

-Ah bueno.- respondió Cass alagada.- Pues espero que lleguen pronto.- dijo antes de volver a revisar algo a la cocina.

-… Eres buena con esto de improvisar.- dijo Mami.

-Jeje, gracias.-

Paso un rato hasta que las otras llegaron. Mami se sorprendió un poco de que llegaran todas al mismo tiempo, considerando que cada una andaba por su cuenta, pero eso era irrelevante en todo caso.

-Así que esta es la susodicha cafetería…- dijo Sayaka mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores del lugar.

-*sniff* *sniff* ¿Es esto pastel de manzana lo que huelo?- dijo Kyoko, con su apetito de siempre.

-¡En efecto!- dijo Cass mientras salía de la cocina, con una pequeña libreta para tomar las órdenes.- Soy Cass, y yo seré vuestra camarera. ¿Qué van a tomar?-

-Bueno, sobre eso…- intentó decir Sayaka, antes de qué Kyoko le interrumpiese.

-¡Yo tomaré un par de rebanadas de ese pastel!- dijo ella entusiasta, para luego sentarse en la misma mesa qué Nagisa y Mami, arrastrando a la peliazul y a la peliverde con ella.- ¿Tú qué quieres, Hitomi?- dijo mientras le pasaba el menú.

-Esto… creo que yo tomaré la "trenza"- dijo ella.

-¿Y tú, Sayaka?- le preguntó mientras ponía una cara que básicamente le rogaba que pidiese algo.

-… yo creo que tomaré un panquesito.-

-¡Entendido!- dijo Cass mientras iba a por las órdenes.

-Vale, supongo que está bien que comamos algo. Igual tenemos que esperar a qué Hiro llegue.-

-Oye, Sayaka, si le das a Hiro la semilla, ¿No causaría una explosión de oscuridad como la de antes?- preguntó Hitomi.

-Esto… tal vez podríamos… ya lo pensaré.-

-Sayaka-San.- dijo la pequeña Nagisa.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Tienes idea de que es esa caja roja de allá?- dijo mientras señalaba la susodicha.

-¿Caja roja?- repitió ella mientras volteaba hacia la susodicha caja.- No tengo idea…-

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Cass mientras entraba con el pedido.

-Esa caja roja.-

-¿Uh? Oh, eso. Eso es el cargador donde está el robot de mi sobrino, Baymax.- respondió, antes de qué el teléfono volviese a sonar.- ¿De nuevo?- fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

"¿Baymax…? ¿No será…?". Entonces a Sayaka se le ocurrió una idea. Para lo sorpresa de todos, ella se mordió de pronto la mano, para luego soltar un notorio chillido.- ¡GIIIIIRG!-

-¿¡Pero qué-!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- gritó preocupada Kyoko

-Observa…-

Justo en ese instante, una figura blanca empezó a salir de la caja. Esta salió inflándose cómo un globo, revelando una forma vagamente humanoide. Era completamente blanco, ligeramente redondo, con piernas cortas. Lo más cercano a un rostro que esto tenía era un par de ojos negros unidos por una línea. Entonces, la cosa se acerco lentamente hacia Sayaka.

-Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.- dijo hacia Sayaka.- En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?-

-… ¿Eh?- fue todo lo que a Kyoko se le ocurrió decir.

-Yo diría que un uno.-

-De acuerdo. Voy a hacerte un escaneo.- dijo Baymax antes de proceder a escanear a Sayaka de cuerpo entero, para al final centrarse en su mano.- Mis sensores detectan una lesión menor, aparentemente causada por una mordida. Esta debería sanar sola en poco tiempo.-

-Esto, Sayaka… ¿Qué diantres es esta cosa?- preguntó Mami.

-Esto es Baymax. Según lo que Hiro me conto en el Valhalla Mágico, es como un robot médico, y es como un amigo suyo.- dijo en tono explicativo.- Aunque admito que esperaba que fuese más… robótico.-

-¿Y esa cosa que hiciste era para invocarle?- preguntó Nagisa.

-En efecto.- dijo ella, para luego volver a dirigirse al robot.- Hey, Baymax, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-¿Ese favor mejorara tu estado de salud?-

-¡Claro! Mira, solo necesito qué, cuando tu y Hiro se encuentren a solas, le des esto.- dijo mientras le daba la semilla de sufrimiento.- ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.-

-Sayaka, Sayakitis amiguis, no es por nada pero…- dijo Kyoko en un tonito infantil.- _**¿¡No te parece qué esto es una horrible idea!?-**_ grito repentinamente.

-Mira, estoy segura de qué esto funcionará, confía en mi.-

-Uhg, vale. Pero luego no me llores cuando la pierda o Hiro no nos encuentre.-

-Encontrar… ¡Oh, cierto!- Sayaka agarró un papel, y en él escribió el número de su habitación en el hotel, para luego dárselo a Baymax.- Y una vez se lo des, dale esto, por favor. Dile que lo manda "Sayaka Miki".-

-Entendido.-

-Vale, ya puedes volver a tu caja, de momento.-

-No puedo hacer eso hasta qué digas qué estas satisfecha con mi cuidado.-

-Vale, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado.- Estas palabras causaron que el robot volviese a donde su cargador estaba, para proceder a desinflarse en el.

-Más vale qué esto funcione…- dijo Mami.

-Descuida, lo hará…-

Después de eso, decidieron comer tranquilamente, mientras charlaban como si no estuviesen en una misión, como si fuesen chicas normales. Después del almuerzo, le pagaron a Cass lo consumido (Y por "Pagaron", entiéndase "Hitomi y Mami tuvieron qué pagar pues nadie más traía dinero.") y se fueron para aprovechar y darle una vuelta a la ciudad. Pasaron por varios lugares y demás, pero al final volvieron al hotel para descansar.

La noche de ese mismo día, mientras Mr. Shizuki tenía una videoconferencia en otra habitación, las chicas charlaban tranquilamente en el salón. Más o menos…

-No es por nada, Hitomi, pero creo que deberías mandar a Kyosuke al carajo.- dijo Kyoko.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Hitomi.

-Si te evade a propósito sin darte motivos, es porque claramente no te quiere.- dijo la pelirroja.- ¿No es así, Mami?-

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en qué Kyosuke no parece mostrar ningún interés en nada aparte de su violín…-

-¡Lo que digo! ¡Mándalo a freír espárragos!-

-Esto, lo pensare…- fue todo lo que ella dijo.

-¡Ah, por todos los…!- Kyoko estaba a punto de quejarse, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono.- ¿Uh?-

-Yo contesto.- dijo Sayaka. Ella fue al teléfono.- ¿Moshi-moshi?-

-¿…Sayaka?- dijo una joven voz masculina, la cual Sayaka reconoció de inmediato.

-¿¡Hiro!?- respondió sorprendida.

-¡Sayaka!- respondió Hiro emocionado.- ¡No esperaba volver a saber de ti!-

-¡Estoy feliz de poder saber de ti!- respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Así qué estás en San Fransokyo… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Oh, cierto. Verás, estoy formando un equipo de chicas mágicas para poder derrocar a Homucifer, y planeaba pedirte que te nos unieras.-

-… ¿Homucifer?-

-Homura.- dijo algo fastidiada.- Ella tomó el puesto de Madoka. Necesitamos tu ayuda para poder volver a poner a Madoka a cargo.-

-…pero…-

-Ya sé que Homura es poderosa, y podría ser difícil y arriesgado. Pero estoy segura qué si tu nos ayudas, podremos regresar todo a como era antes.-

-… esto… creo que voy a tener que pensarlo…-

- _¿Pensarlo?_ -

-Suena bastante arriesgado…-

-Vale, estaremos aquí hasta el sábado.- Aunque preferiría que nos dijeses lo más pronto posible.-

-Vale. Bueno, ya tengo que irme.-

-Oh, ok. Adiós.-

-Adiós.- dijo Sayaka al colgar.

* * *

En su habitación, Hiro se detuvo unos instantes tras colgar. No parecía muy seguro de qué pensar. Entonces el simplemente fue a su portátil, y abrió el Skype. En él, busco a ver si un usuario en particular se encontraba, y para su satisfacción, en efecto estaba. El abrió el usuario, y comenzó una charla por video.

-… ¿Uh?- dijo la joven dueña del usuario.- Oh, hola Hiro. No esperaba qué llamases hoy.-

-Bueno, es qué tengo un pequeño problema…- dijo Hiro.

-¿Tan pequeño que me has llamado para pedirme consejo?-

-Bueno… la cosa es qué esto te involucra, Homura-Chan.-


	7. STOP

Capitulo 7: STOP.

-… ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la susodicha.

-… Sayaka-Chan está formando un grupo para intentar derrocarte.- dijo el joven Hiro.- Y vinieron hasta San Fransokyo solo para intentar reclutarme…-

-… ah.- exclamó Homura.- ¿Solo eso?-

-Bueno, sí… ¿Por qué Sayaka quiere hacer eso…?-

-Ella fue básicamente la mano derecha de Madoka-Sama en la Valhala. Y su concepto de mí es… bastante malo.-

-Pero… el nuevo mundo que nos has dado… sin brujas o iras… en la que los humanos no son usados por los Incubadores para salvar un universo que ya no está en peligro… y las chicas mágicas que Madoka salvó ahora pueden vivir sus vidas… ¿¡Por qué querría Sayaka acabar con esto!?-

-Ella no piensa en lo que ha mejorado. Ella solo se concentra en qué yo traicioné la confianza de Madoka…-

-¡Sí, para poder salvarla!- exclamó Hiro.- Y aún así…-

-Sayaka es demasiado obstinada. En los lapsos, eso causo problemas más de una vez.- dijo Homura, recordando el pasado que ya no fue.- Pero no hay que preocuparse de eso. Simplemente formatearé su memoria…- dijo Homura mientras se preparaba para dar una palmeada al aire, para borrar los recuerdos de Sayaka. No es qué tuviera qué, es simplemente que le gustaba hacerse la omnipotente.

- _ **¡Espera!**_ \- gritó Hiro de pronto.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Homura.

-Mira, la cosa es qué… yo quisiera intentar convencer a Sayaka de qué acepte este mundo.- dijo el chico.

-… ¿Convencer?- repitió sorprendida por esa respuesta.- Hiro-Kun, no es por pisotear tus esperanzas y buena voluntad, pero convencer a Sayaka de qué yo soy mejor para el cargo de reinar este mundo qué Madoka es… literalmente imposible.-

-Tal vez el problema fue qué ella no confía en ti. ¡Pero ella confía bastante en mí! Si yo se lo digo, tal vez acepte escuchar.-

-… Hiro.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Dame la oportunidad! ¡Sé que yo puedo hacerle entrar en razón!- le rogó el joven.

-… Está bien.- dijo Homura mientras asentía con la cabeza.- Te dejaré qué intentes convencer a Sayaka.-

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó alegre Hiro, justo para que se acordase de algo más.- ¡Oh, por cierto!- dijo antes de sacar su gema del alma y colocarla enfrente de la cámara de la computadora.- Sayaka me envió una semilla del sufrimiento, y cuando la tomé, esta se convirtió en mi gema del alma. Y recuperé los poderes que tenía como chico mágico…-

-Uhm, así que eso fue lo que Kyubey le dio…- dijo pensativa Homura.

-Vaya… espera, _**¿¡Kyubey!?**_ \- gritó horrorizado Hiro.

-El pequeño idiota se presentó ante dos humanos hace unos días, y dejo algo ante ellos. Supuse que intentaba hacer un contrato con ellos, para poder aliviar su carga… pero probablemente fuese la semilla que te dio y más, para que se la enviarán a Sayaka…-

-Wow, aceptando algo de Kyubey para derrocarte… Sayaka realmente debe odiarte…-

-Sí…-

-Vale, entonces, voy a ver cómo me reúno con Sayaka para hablar con ella…-

-Bueno… por cierto, por si las cosas se ponen feas…- Homura hizo un movimiento de manos, y en el cuello de Hiro apareció un collar de plata, que portaba una pequeña gema morada, con un aro dorado.- Esto te permitirá utilizar mi habilidad de pausar el tiempo. Espero qué te sea de utilidad.-

-Esto, vale, aunque dudo qué llegue a utilizarlo.-

-Y recuerda. Si llegas a considerar que convencer a Sayaka es inútil, solo dímelo, y yo borraré su memoria.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego, Hiro.-

-Vale, adiós, Homura-Chan.- dijo Hiro antes de acabar la conversación. "Pero antes qué nada…" pensó el antes de agarrar su celular. "Tengo que hacer unas llamadas…"

…

La mañana siguiente, Hiro se preparó. No tendría clases los próximos días por motivos más allá de su conocimiento. La noche anterior, el llamó a todos sus amigos: Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon y Wasabi, y les pidió que se reunieran en el Lucky Cat Café, pues tenía algo qué hablar con ellos. También le pidió a su hermano Tadashi y a tía Cass que estuviesen presentes, básicamente forzando al lugar a cerrar ese día.

Cuando ellos llegaron, Hiro les pidió qué se sentarán, pues la cosa iría para rato.

-Vale, ¿Qué es lo qué nos quieres decir, Hiro?- preguntó Tadashi.

-Bueno, esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero…- antes de decir nada más, sacó su gema del alma, y se transformó enfrente de todos.- Ustedes deben saber…-

Todos quedaron en shock, no sabiendo que acababa de pasar. Hiro procedió entonces a explicar todo sobre las chicas mágicas. Su vida durante los lapsos del tiempo, cómo Madoka cambió el universo para el bien, y cómo Homura lo había vuelto incluso mejor. No quería decirlo, pero sabía, por experiencia, qué ellos le ayudarían si lo necesitaba. Y algo le decía qué realmente los necesitaría…

-… y entonces…- dijo Tadashi, algo mareado por toda la información.- La chica esta, Sayaka… ¿Tu la quieres convencer de aceptar este nuevo mundo?-

-Exacto.-

-No es por nada, pero hay algo qué no entiendo.- Interrumpió Wasabi.- No hay nada en el viejo mundo que sea mejor al nuevo… ¿Por qué quiere cambiar eso?-

-Aparentemente, es qué no confía para nada en Homura…-

-Oye, cariño.- dijo Cass pensativa.- ¿Cómo es qué la tal Sayaka luce?-

-Bueno, ella es de ojos y cabello celeste, piel clara…-

-Celeste… ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo. Ella vino ayer, con otras chicas. Una pelirroja, otra de cabello verde, una jovencita rubia, y una niña de cabello blanco…-

-¿Enserio? Supongo qué son las otras chicas mágicas que está ella reclutando. Las de cabello rojo, verde y amarillo no me suenan, pero la peliblanca, esa creo que podría ser Nagisa…-

-Y nos dices todo esto porqué…- dijo Gogo.

-Porqué sé que puedo confiar en todos ustedes, no quiero tener que ocultarles esto… -

-…Una última pregunta, Hiro.- dijo Tadashi, un poco nervioso.- Si de alguna forma, Sayaka consiguiese destronar a Homura… ¿Qué pasaría contigo?-

-… Yo dejaría este mundo.- dijo Hiro.- Pero no te preocupes. Es literalmente imposible qué eso llegue a pasar.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente.- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.- Bueno, si alguien me necesita, iré a hablar con Sayaka.-

-¡Espera!- exclamó Tadashi.- Yo voy contigo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero ayudarte con esto.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí. Y sabes qué tratar de hacerme desistir es imposible.-

-Vale, entonces vamos…- dijo Hiro antes de qué los dos fuesen para hablar con Sayaka…


	8. Igual que yo…

Capitulo 8: Igual que yo…

-¿Así que te llamo para que acordáramos reunirnos… donde?- preguntó Kyoko a Sayaka, mientras salía recién vestida de su habitación.

-En el parque de la ciudad.- dijo ella.- Me alegra bastante qué haya aceptado unírsenos.-

-… Él dijo "reunirse", no "unirse"…-

-¿Y para qué otra razón nos reuniríamos?- dijo segura la joven peliazul.- Seguro es qué quiere que veamos como lo llevaremos con nosotros para derrocar a Homucifer.-

-Si eso crees…- dijo poco convencida Kyoko.

-Bueno, ¿Y donde están las otras?-

-Están abajo esperando. Hitomi llamó a un taxi para que nos lleve.-

-Bien, eso me ahorrará llamar uno.-

Las dos fueron directo a la calle, para así esperar por el susodicho taxi. Pero claro, había un pequeño problema que no habían considerado.

-Somos cinco.- dijo la pequeña Nagisa.

-O sea qué una de nosotras tendrá que quedarse esperando.- dijo Kyoko.- Y se me ocurre quien sería una perfecta candidata.- dijo mientras miraba a Hitomi.

-Esto, ¿Yo?- preguntó la peliverde.

-Sí, tú. Sayaka es quien va a charlar con el chamaco ese, Mami y Nagisa no se separaran la una de la otra, y yo… esto… soy mejor para negociar con el niño qué tu.-

-¿Eh? Pero según Sayaka, no hay negociación que hacer.- dijo la peliverde molesta.- Además, ¡Yo soy la única que tiene dinero para los pasajes del taxi!-

-Pos… esto…-

-Sabes, ella tiene razón.- dijo Mami.- Creo que tú debes ser la que se quede aquí-

-¿¡Ah!?-

-Oh, vamos. Así podrás quedarte en el hotel y probar la comida de aquí.- dijo Sayaka para tratar de calmarle.

-… ¡Vale!-dijo Kyoko en menudo cambio de humor.- ¡Espero qué les vaya bien!- dijo antes de salir corriendo al hotel.- ¡COMIDA!- grito en el camino.

-… Creo que he abierto la caja de pandora.- dijo Sayaka.

-Yo creo qué deberíamos irnos de una vez.- comentó Nagisa, quien veía el taxi por fin llegar.

Una vez subieron, fueron llevadas al parque sin demoras. Sayaka le echo un vistazo a la zona, buscando para ver si encontraba a Hiro en alguna parte, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Alguna lo ve en algún lado?-

-Nope.- dijo Nagisa.

-Cero.- dijo Mami.-

-Yo tampoco lo ve- _ **¡YA LO VI!**_ \- grito repentinamente Hitomi, señalando la dirección por donde lo vio.

Tras aquel grito, no solo las chicas volvieron a ver en esa dirección, sino también el joven Hiro, junto al hombre joven que le acompañaba.

-¿Hiro?- dijo Sayaka, tratando de confirmar que era él, si bien con las apariencias le eran prueba suficiente.

-… ¿Sayaka?- respondió él de vuelta, confirmando sus sospechas.

Ambos procedieron a correr en la dirección del otro, siendo seguidos por sus respectivos acompañantes.

-¡Hiro!- dijo Sayaka mientras le daba un abrazo.- ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte!-

-¡Lo mismo digo!- respondió el, mientras sus respectivos acompañantes llegaban.- ¿Uh? ¿Ellas son tus amigas?-

-Sí, ellas son… espera, ¿El es… tu hermano?-

-Oh, sí. Déjame presentarlo. El es mi hermano mayor, Tadashi.-

-Esto, hola.- dijo el calmadamente.- Tú debes ser Sayaka, si no me equivoco.-

-En efecto. Ahora yo: Estas son Mami, Nagisa y Hitomi.- dijo mientras las señalaba respectivamente.

-¡Konnichiwa!- dijo emocionadamente Nagisa.

-Esto… hola.- dijo tímidamente Hitomi.-

-Es un placer.- Dijo Mami.

-Jeje, hola también.- les respondió Hiro.

-Y… ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto curiosa Sayaka.

-Oh sí, eso…- dijo Hiro, no sabiendo cómo empezar.- Bueno, la cosa es…-

-¿Sí?-

-… Qué no quiero derrocar a Homura-Chan.-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Sayaka, se razonable. Sé qué tú y Homura han tenido problemas en el pasado, pero recuerda. En este mundo, el sufrimiento y muerte causada por lo relacionado a las chicas mágicas no existe más, y los Incubadores evitan la entropía. ¿Por qué querrías tú cambiar eso?-

-… Como antes, _**¿¡EH!?**_ \- grito Sayaka incrédula.- _**¿¡Cómo puedes defender a ese demonio!?**_ -

-¡Ese demonio, como tú la llamas, nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir nuestras vidas!- respondió el.- ¡Y las de muchas otras chicas mágicas también!-

-¡Pero Homucifer no es de confiar en absoluto!- grito ella.- ¡Ella traicionó la confianza de Madoka por su propio deseo egoísta!-

-¿¡Es egoísta sacrificarte por alguien que te importa!? ¿¡Y es egoísta acaso permitir que todas las chicas mágicas qué sufrieron a manos de los Incubadores puedan vivir la vida que merecían, a pesar de que ninguna sea amiga de ella o alguien a quien ella tenga afecto!?- grito Hiro, quien claramente se veía molesto por la terquedad de Sayaka.

-Hiro, deberías calmarte un poco.- dijo Tadashi, quien notaba que Hiro se veía bastante agresivo.

-Mira, Hiro.- dijo Sayaka.- ¿Crees tú que haberse sacrificado por ella, sometiéndose a cientos de ciclos de sufrimiento y fracaso, son justificación para robar su poder y reescribir su vida?-

-¿Y cómo la reescribió, Sayaka? ¿La convirtió en su esclava?-

-Bueno, no pero-

-¿La convirtió en su criada?-

-No… pero-

-¿LA CONVIRIÓ EN SU AMANTE?-

-¡NO! ¡Ella la devolvió con su familia para que tuviese una familia normal!-

… Tras eso, todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Y tú, qué te haces llamar su amiga, ¿Quieres quitarle esa oportunidad?- dijo Hiro con una fría mirada.

-… No entiendes…-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú no entiendes lo qué realmente Homura es… No entiendes cómo puede acabar esto bajo su egoísta mano… ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!- dijo Sayaka justo antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo a Hiro en el rostro.

- _ **¡AAAAARG!**_ \- fue todo lo que Hiro pudo articular antes de poner sus manos en su ahora sangrante nariz.

-¡Hey!- reacciono Tadashi. ¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANITO!- dijo antes de empujar con fuerza a Sayaka, para luego ir a donde estaba Hiro.- Hiro, ¿Estás bien?-

-Depende, ¿Qué me sangre la nariz cuenta como "estar bien"?-

-Vale, fue una pregunta estúpida.- dijo antes de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo.- Toma.-

-Gracias…- dijo Hiro antes de limpiarse la sangre.

-Uhg…- dijo Sayaka mientras se levantaba del suelo.- Vámonos chicas, claramente el pequeño traidor no nos será de ayuda.- dijo llena de rabia, mientras se iba del lugar. Hitomi y Nagisa la siguieron sin rechistar, pero Mami volteó un momento antes de seguirlas, con una cara llena de preocupación, y de algo más…

-Duda.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Hiro?-

-En la cara de ella, de Mami. Se puede ver que esta dudando…-

-¿Dudando…?-

-No voy a rendirme tan fácil con convencer a Sayaka de que el reinado de Homura es superior al de Madoka… pero voy a tener qué cambiar mis tácticas…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?-

-Si quiero qué el templo se derrumba, tendré que derribar sus pilares primero…- "Mami Tomoe. Tu serás la llave para resolver esto…"


	9. Doubt

Capitulo 9: Doubt.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludó la pelirroja al ver a las otras llegar a la habitación.- ¿Y el chamaco Hamada?- No llegó a escuchar una respuesta por parte de Sayaka, además de un balbuceo incoherente lleno de ira.- ¿Y a ella qué le pasa?-

-Hiro… rechazo la oferta.- dijo Hitomi, tratando de acabar con el tema lo más pronto posible.

- _ **¡UNA COSA ES RECHAZAR UNIRSENOS Y OTRA ES UNIRSE A LA P*TA DE DEMONHOMUCIFERTANAS!**_ \- gritó Sayaka roja de la ira mientras se encerraba en el dormitorio, probablemente para que las demás no escucharan el desfile de palabrotas que pronto iba a empezar.

-… ¿Homu-qué?- preguntó confundida Kyoko.- ¿Y cómo que Hiro se le unió?-

-Bueno, no es exactamente como si ahora estuviese trabajando para ella ni nada.- explicó Mami.- Es simplemente qué Hiro prefiere el mundo creado por Homura.-

-Je, ya sabía yo que necesitaban que yo lo convenciera.-

-Bueno, ¿Y qué vamos a hacer el resto de la semana?- preguntó Hitomi.

-Meh, no sé. ¿Y si vamos a la cafetería esa de nuevo?-

-Kyoko, recuerda que esa cafetería la dirige la familia de Hiro.-

-¿Y? Solo por una pequeña discusión no creo que nos tengan a todas vetadas de allí. Digo, no es como si le hubiesen golpeado o algo.-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Dónde lo golpeó?-

-La nariz.- respondió Hitomi.

-¿Y se supone qué la violenta del grupo soy yo? Vale, ¿Hizo Hiro algo que mereciese un puñetazo en la nariz?-

-No lo creo.- respondió Mami.- El solo dio sus argumentos de porqué él cree que el mundo de Homura es mejor que el de Madoka…- "Y debo admitir, eran muy buenos argumentos."

-Ya qué. ¿Uh?- dijo Kyoko, viendo una hoja de papel en el suelo qué estaba segura no estaba allí hace unos segundos.- ¿Y eso?-

Mami se aproximo y agarró la hoja.- Parece una carta… 'Para Mami' dice…-

-¿Y qué más dice aparte de eso?-

-…- "Estimada Mami Tomoe, le pido que por favor se presente en la cafetería Lucky Cat Café a las 2:20 pm para hablar asuntos importantes relacionados con el conflicto sobre Homura. Atienda sola, sin compañía de ninguna de las otras chicas mágicas. Especialmente _**no**_ Sayaka. Atentamente, Hiro Hamada."-…-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kyoko.

-Kyoko-San, ¿Podrías decirme la hora?-

\- Esto, claro. Son las 1:37, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Mera curiosidad, es todo…- dijo Mami, sin estar segura qué hacer. "¿Debería ir? ¿Y por que, de todas, me ha llamado a mí? Sera… ¿Será que vio la duda en mi rostro?"

-¡Eh, tierra llamando a Mami!- dijo Kyoko.- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?-

-… Kyoko-San.-

-¿Sí, Mami-San?-

-… ¿Te importaría cuidar de Nagisa por un rato? Quiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad…-

-Claro, soy buena con los niños.- dijo sonriente Kyoko.- Solo no tardes mucho.-

-No lo hare…- dijo Mami, antes de salir de la habitación. "Le daré el beneficio de la duda a Hiro…" fue todo lo qué pensó mientras salía del edificio.

…

No le tomo tanto llegar como ella pensaba, pues ya podía avistar el lugar a las 2:07 de ese día. No sabía si esperar a qué fuese la hora indicada o entrar de una vez. Por si las dudas, decidió lo primero. Ella se recostó en un semáforo peatonal y se puso a esperar…

"¿Qué querrá hablar Hiro conmigo? ¿Querrá acaso convencerme como trato con Sayaka? Digo, vale qué, a como él lo pone, el nuevo mundo suena mejor con diferencia al anterior, pero no creo que Sayaka esté siendo tan seria y decidida si ella no tuviese su parte de razón en esto…" pensó antes de volver a abrir los ojos en dirección al local… solo para ver una figura blanca bastante reconocible enfrente de ella.- _**¿¡!?**_ -

-Hola, soy Baymax.- dijo.

-… ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Mami una vez salió del shock.

-Hiro me pidió que estuviese vigilando por si llegabas antes de lo planeado y así llevarte ante el.-

-Esto, bueno…- dijo antes de empezar a seguir al robot hasta el interior de la cafetería.

Una vez dentro, pudo ver qué el lugar estaba básicamente vacío, aparte del joven Hamada en una mesa al centro.

-Bienvenida, Tomoe-San.- dijo Hiro una vez vio a Mami.- Por favor, toma asiento.-

-Esto, está bien…- respondió ella.

-Baymax, podrías dejarnos a solas un momento.-

-Entendido.- dijo el autómata antes de dejar la habitación.

-… ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdas, en la mañana trate de hablar con Sayaka-San sobre mi opinión sobre su plan… sin mucho éxito.-

-Sí, lo recuerdo.-

-Así qué pensé que tal vez podría hacer qué Sayaka reconsiderada la idea si lograba convencer a alguien cercano a ella, y tú pareces ser una muy buena amiga suya.-

-En efecto, lo soy…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Por qué quieren ustedes deshacer esto?-

-¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?-

-Tú sabes a lo qué me refiero. Homura-Chan ha cambiado el mundo donde los Incubadores cosechaban la miseria de la humanidad para mantener a un universo decadente, a uno en qué las personas no tienen qué sufrir, pues son ellos los que sufren por el universo ahora. He tratado de ver qué tenía de mejor el otro mundo para qué Sayaka lo desee de vuelta, pero soy incapaz de.-

-Yo… honestamente tampoco puedo verlo…-

-Entonces interpreté bien tu reacción.- dijo algo orgulloso el joven.

-Por cierto, Hiro…-

-¿Sí?-

-Tienes… ¿tienes alguna razón en especial para querer tanto este mundo? –

-Por supuesto…- respondió.- En este mundo, puedo vivir la vida que tanto quise, con mis sueños, mis amigos, mi tía y… mi hermano.-

-¿Y no podrías haber hecho eso en el mundo original? Sin haber nunca hecho el contrato, digo.-

-Lastimosamente, no. En el mundo original, Tadashi murió tratando de salvar a alguien… Mi deseo fue qué el pudiera tener la vida que merecía… Así qué no, no haber hecho el contrato no me hubiese dado la vida qué tengo ahora.-

-Vaya, perdón, no sabía…-

-Descuida.-

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón… Este mundo es mejor qué el anterior…-

-¿Entonces por qué Sayaka quiere darle fin?-

-No se… supongo que por qué ella es una gran amiga de Madoka… y no se lleva para nada con Homura…-

-¿Por qué? Homura-Chan es bastante agradable.-

-Lo sé… espera, ¿Conoces a Homura?-

-Sí, y nos llevamos bastante bien. No entiendo cómo puede a Sayaka desagradarle, es decir, con todo lo que ella ha sufrido por Madoka… pensé qué Sayaka tendría un mejor concepto de ella.-

-Yo… creo que sí. Supongo que Sayaka es demasiado obstinada con su negativo concepto de Homura… Tanto qué, si dejara de pensar así, tal vez… solo tal vez… podría ver que tan bello es este nuevo mundo.-

-Sí…-

-…-

-¿Podrías… tratar de hacerla entrar en razón?-

-Yo… lo intentare, Hiro-Kun.-

-Muchas gracias, Mami-Chan.-


	10. Traición

Capitulo 10: ¡Traición!

-… Bueno, supongo qué ya es hora de qué me vaya…- dijo Mami, segura de qué lo que tenía qué hacer.

-Sí, supongo…- respondió el joven Hamada, quien se levanto para acompañarla a la salida, pero...

-¡Alto allí, ustedes dos!- dijo una voz distorsionada, qué se aproximaba de la nada.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- fue todo lo que pudieron decir antes de que pudieran ver el origen de esa voz.

De pronto, por la entrada del lugar, una sombra de forma serpentoide la cual se concentro en el centro de la habitación, liberando una pequeña explosión de oscuridad, revelando a la joven Nagisa Momoe, transformada en su forma de chica mágica… y con su rostro claramente distinto a como debería ser. Y por distinto, entiéndase "Completamente blanco, con unos círculos amarillos al final de los extremos de su boca y con unos ojos desiguales que parecen de una muñeca".

-¡Mami-Senpai! ¡Explícate ahora mismo!- dijo la pequeña.

-¡Nagisa-Chan!- reacciono en shock Mami.- ¡Esto, lo que pasa…!-

-Es que Mami-San ha reconocido qué el reinado de Homura-Chan es superior al de Madoka-San.- dijo Hiro a la pequeña.

-… ¿Ah?- fue todo con lo que la pequeña pudo responder.- Mami… ¿Lo que Hiro dice es la verdad?- preguntó incrédula.

-Esto… sí.- respondió ella.

La pequeña de cabello blanco cambió su expresión a una más seria, y su cara se torno normal al instante.

-¿N-Nagisa-Chan…?-

-… Explícame.-

-¿Uh?-

-Explícame… qué te ha dicho él para convencerte…- dijo Nagisa.- Quiero entender qué te ha llevado a esa decisión.-

-Bueno, Nagisa-Chan…- Mami no sabía qué decir, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo.- Primero dime tú, Nagisa… ¿Qué era mejor en el otro mundo?-

-¿Eh? No entiendo que…-

-Tanto tú como Sayaka están muy convencidas de qué el reinado de Madoka es mejor opción al de Homura… pero nadie me ha dicho una razón real para creer en ello. Sayaka insiste en ello, pero a como han avanzado las cosas, me hace creer que es menos porque ella realmente crea que es lo mejor y menos por su propio resentimiento contra Homura. Así qué tú, Nagisa-Chan, qué tal como Sayaka y Hiro has podido tener algo de perspectiva de ambos mundos, dime, ¿Porqué el reinado de Homura debe caer a favor del de Madoka?-

-… Esto… yo… no sé…- dijo Nagisa, confundida.- Yo… ya no sé… que pensar…-

-Nagisa…-

-… Un momento, Nagisa…- se entrometió Hiro en la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres…?-

-Si Madoka vuelve al poder, quiere decir que Homura no podría dejar a los Incubadores a cargo… lo cual significaría qué ellos volverían a hacer contratos con las personas… ¿Y eso qué significaría?-

-Qué… el sufrimiento de las chicas mágicas y las iras volverían… ¿No?-

-¿Y qué crees que pasara con nosotros una vez Madoka ascienda de nuevo?-

-… dejaríamos este mundo…-

-Sí. Yo no quiero tener qué alejarme de mis amigos, de mi tía, de Baymax… y definitivamente no de Tadashi… Supongo qué tu también tienes personas de las qué no quieres tener qué separarte, ¿Me equivoco?-

-…No…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas ahora?-

-Yo… pienso que ustedes tienen razón.-

-¿Enserio Nagisa?- preguntó sorprendida Mami.

-Esto… sí.- respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces podrías ayudar a Mami a convencer a Sayaka?- preguntó Hiro.

-Bueno… podría intentar…- dijo Nagisa con una expresión dudosa.- Pero conociendo a Sayaka… probablemente no seremos las dos suficientes para ello…-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Recuerda el puñetazo qué te dio en la mañana y las palabras qué uso contigo.- dijo Mami convencida.- Creo que sería más fácil qué Nagisa rechazara un manjar de quesos a qué Sayaka cediese…-

-Y créeme, eso significa _**BASTANTE**_.- dijo Nagisa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal sí tratamos de convencer a las que faltan?- sugirió Hiro.- Si todas hablan con ella, tal vez sea más fácil…-

-Podría ser…- dijo Nagisa.

-Si fuésemos por esa opción, creo que deberíamos concentrarnos con Kyoko y priorizarla sobre Hitomi.-

-¿Podría saber por, si no es molestia?- preguntó Hiro.- ¿Qué tiene ella de especial comparado con la otra chica mágica?-

-Hitomi-San no es una chica mágica. Ella es una amiga de Sayaka, y la qué nos consiguió boleto hasta aquí.- Explicó Mami.- Y Kyoko es prioridad porque ella es… _bastante_ cercana a Sayaka.-

-… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Digamos que la relación entre ellas dos es… superior a la nuestra…-

-… _Oh_. Capto.-

-Aparte, dudo qué Hitomi tenga tanta influencia en esto, si es que tiene alguna.-

-Entonces Kyoko será.- dijo Nagisa.- ¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo?-

-Kyoko… ¿Es acaso ella la cabello verde que estaba con ustedes?- preguntó Hiro.

-No, esa era Hitomi. Kyoko no estaba con nosotras, pues ella estaba rellenándose con la comida del hotel.- Dijo Nagisa.- A ella le _encanta_ la comida.-

-¿Oh, enserio?- respondió Hiro.- Entonces se me ocurre una idea…-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Mami- ¿Cómo?-

-La invitaremos a comer aquí. Entonces podremos charlar un poco, y eventualmente, hablaremos con ella sobre esto. Si ella y Sayaka son tan cercanas como ustedes dicen, entonces seguro se lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer algo que la aleje de ella.-

-Pues me parece bien.- respondió Mami.- Entonces la invitaremos a que venga mañana… ¡Ay!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hiro.

-Me acabo de acordar de algo. ¡Se supone que Kyoko debía estar cuidando a Nagisa!- exclamó mientras volteaba repentinamente hacia la susodicha.

-Oh, esto… - Nagisa se vio atrapada.- Esto… me escapé…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Probablemente ella estará en estos momentos volviéndose loca buscándote.-

-… Tal vez.-

-… Deberíamos irnos ahora.- respondió planamente Mami.

-Mejor.-

-Eh, Mami-San, antes de qué te vayas…- dijo Hiro, mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo.- Este es mi numero. Llámame cuando puedas para que podamos planear cómo convencer a Kyoko.-

-Esto, vale.- dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño papel.- Bueno, hasta luego, Hiro-San.-

-Adiós, Mami-San. Y adiós a ti también, Nagisa-Chan.-

-Adiós, Hiro.-

Entonces las dos procedieron a irse del Lucky Cat Café, para poder llegar al hotel lo más pronto posible. Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, así que no se distrajeron en el camino.

-Kyoko va a matarte una vez qué lleguemos.-

-Lo sé.-


	11. Fuego

Capitulo 11: Fuego.

Hora: 4:43 pm.

Ubicación: El Hotel.

- _ **¡CARAJOCARAJOCARAJOCARAJOCARAJOCARAJO!**_ \- era todo lo que Kyoko Sakura se decía a sí misma sin parar mientras buscaba por todo el hotel desesperada.- _**¿¡DONDE POR EL AMOR A DIOS ESTA ESA NIÑA!?**_ -

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, por donde entraron Mami Tomoe, y la susodicha niña, Nagisa.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Mami al ver la habitación del hotel hecha un caos.-

-… ¿Por qué esta Nagisa contigo?- preguntó sombríamente la pelirroja.

-Ella se escapo para seguirme.-

-Perdón, Kyoko-San, si es qué te preocupe.- dijo Nagisa con carita de perro regañado.

-… disculpadme vosotras por unos breves minutos…- dijo monótonamente Kyoko, mientras iba para el baño de la habitación.

-Eso sonó bastante… articulado para ser Kyoko.- dijo la pequeña Nagisa.

-Nagisa-Chan, yo te recomendaría taparte los oídos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por-?-

- _ **¡C*GO EN LA P*TA DE ERODES ME LLEVA EL CARAJO M*ERDA C*ÑO V*RGAAAAA!**_ \- fueron probablemente las palabras más leves que se escucharon salir de ese baño, en una tormenta de ira que duro un rato considerable.

-… ya capto.-

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de qué Kyoko saliese del baño, con una expresión de calma.

-Wow, vaya qué necesitaba eso.- dijo con una sonrisa, solo para ver a las otras dos con una notoria cara de shock.-… ¿Me pase?-

-Yo diría que sí.- respondió Nagisa.

-Oh. Bueno, en todo caso, no me vuelvas a dar un susto como ese.- dijo Kyoko como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-…-

-… En todo caso, Kyoko-San.- dijo Mami, en un intento de cambiar el tema.- Estuve hoy en el Lucky Cat Café.-

-¿La cafetería de la familia de Hiro? ¿Qué exactamente estabas haciendo allí?-

-Bueno, tu habías dicho que querías ir allí de nuevo, ¿Verdad?-

-Pues sí.-

-Bueno, decidí ir a ver si el incidente con Sayaka causaba que estuviésemos vetadas o algo, y por lo visto, está bien que vayamos… Bueno, Sayaka no.-

-Pos no me sorprende, la verdad.- respondió.- No es cómo si ella pudiese o quisiese ir, en todo caso.-

-Solo por mera curiosidad…-

-Está planeando su ataque contra Homura ahora mismo.-

-¿Ella sola?- dijo Mami completamente confundida.- Pensé que ella quería esperar a que estuviésemos todos…-

-Debe ser parte de su berrinche. En todo caso, ella insiste en qué quiere pasar el resto de mañana con su plancito, así qué me dijo qué podía hacer lo que quisiera.-

-Ha, entonces… Supongo qué te gustaría ir al Lucky Cat Café, ¿Cierto?-

-Esto, sí, supongo.- "¡Lotería!".

-Está bien, ¿A qué hora podríamos ir?-

-Mm, digo que como las 2:10 pm. Así tal vez no haya mucha gente.-

-Vale…-

Su conversación sobre el tema no avanzó más ese día. Si hablaron de cualquier otra cosa, eso ya era irrelevante.

Pero mientras, en la habitación de Sayaka…

-Algo tiene que haber…- se dijo la peliazul a sí misma, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.- Algo que haga al mundo de Madoka mejor… ¡Algo!- justo antes de oír la puerta tocar.- ¿Eh?-

-Esto, Sayaka-Chan…- dijo la tímida voz de Hitomi Shizuki al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Se puede…?-

-… Sí, se puede.-

-Esto, ok…- dijo la peliverde mientras entraba en la habitación.- Quería… quería preguntar por qué estas tan de malas…-

-No es nada, Hitomi. Es simplemente un poco de estrés.-

-¿Estrés? ¿Y por qué estas estresada?- pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

-… ¿recuerdas la "charla" que tuve con el pequeño traidor en la mañana?-

-¿Hablas de Hiro? Sí, recuerdo qué acabaste dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara.-

-Pues veras… he estado pensando en lo qué dijo Hiro… de como este mundo era superior al anterior… Y bueno… hasta donde he llegado a ver… Pareciera que tiene razón.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-No me malinterpretes. Yo sigo creyendo qué Madoka debería ser la que esté a cargo y no Homura. Pero es qué… no encuentro forma de probarlo.-

-Bueno… Tu habías dicho qué Homura había reescrito cómo este mundo funciona, ¿Verdad?- dijo Hitomi en un aire pensativo.

-Esto, sí, eso dije. ¿Pero por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno, supongo que tal vez podríamos saber más de cómo este mundo nuevo funciona si investigamos en internet. Digo, tal vez podríamos encontrar algún dato sobre algo que pruebe que este mundo no es tan bueno.-

-Esto… eso me parece una buena idea, de hecho.- dijo más calmada Sayaka.- Sí, vamos a intentarlo.-

-Por cierto, Sayaka-Chan…-

-¿Qué pasa, Hitomi?-

-… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto encontrar pruebas de esto? Digo, no es como si las otras fueran a cambiar de idea por eso.-

-… ¿Quieres qué te diga la verdad?… Aún quiero que Hiro se nos una…-

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Tan útil nos puede ser él que lo quieres de nuestro lado a toda costa?-

-No es tanto por su utilidad táctica… es qué… Nos llevamos tan bien en el Paraíso de Madoka-Sama… qué no quiero tener que estemos en bandos opuestos en toda esta cosa….-

-Oh…-

-Sé qué el tiene bastantes motivos para no querer irse… pero es qué no puedo confiar en un mundo gobernado por Homura…- dijo seriamente.- Solo quiero qué el entienda…-

-Bueno… entonces supongo qué será mejor que te ayude lo mejor qué me sea posible, Sayaka-Chan.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Hitomi-Chan.- respondió Sayaka, dejando ella también escapar una pequeña sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿Sabes qué están haciendo las otras?-

-Esto, creo que planeaban ir a pasear por la ciudad mañana.- respondió mientras hacía memoria.- ¿Quieres qué las llame para qué nos ayuden?-

-No, déjalo así.- dijo Sayaka.- Nagisa es demasiado joven para hacer cosas como esta, Mami tiene qué encargarse de cuidarla, y Kyoko se hartaría de investigar a los cinco segundos de empezar. Así qué mejor que ellas hagan lo que quieran.-

-Vale, si tú piensas qué es lo mejor…-

…

*ring* *ring*

*click*

-¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy yo, Mami Tomoe.-

-Ah, hola. ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?-

-Bueno, Hiro, era no más para avisarte qué Kyoko y nosotras dos iremos al Lucky Cat Café mañana a las 2:10 pm. No hay problema con esa hora, ¿Verdad?-

-No, descuida. Esa hora está bien.-

-Ok, hasta mañana entonces.-

-Vale, adiós.-


	12. Amistad

Capitulo 12: "Amistad"

Al día siguiente, las chicas se reunieron para el desayuno en el restaurante del hotel.

-Buenos días, chicas.- dijo jovialmente Sayaka a las otras.

-Buenos días, Sayaka-Chan.- le respondió Kyoko.- Te noto hoy de un mejor humor.-

-Bueno, a Hitomi se le ocurrió un plan para algo qué tenemos preparado…-

-¿Uh? ¿De qué estás hablando, exactamente?- preguntó confundida Mami.

-Es una sorpresa.- fue todo lo que la peliazul dijo, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. "Esperare a que tenga la evidencia lista…"

-He, bueno, cómo tu digas.- respondió ella.

-¿Y tienen algo planeado para hoy? Digo, Hitomi y yo estaremos ocupadas toda la tarde, así qué ustedes pueden pasear por la ciudad si quieren.-

-Eh, bueno, si tú lo dices.- respondió Mami. "Nos queda perfecto".

Tras esa charla, el resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, con Sayaka y Hitomi encerrándose para investigar el nuevo mundo, buscando algo qué estuviese mal. Mami, Kyoko y Nagisa mientras, se preparaban para ir a la cafetería…

2:05

No les tomó mucho problema llegar al lugar. Al entrar, Kyoko notó qué el lugar estaba vacío. A esas horas no esperaba que hubiese mucha gente, pero qué no hubiese literalmente nadie ya era otra cosa.

-¿Es qué siempre que llegó aquí está vacío?-

-Tomando en cuenta lo que pasara aquí, supongo qué convenía la menor cantidad de gente posible…- dijo Nagisa mientras dejaba escapar una risilla.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno…-

-Así qué tú eres la famosa Kyoko Sakura.- dijo una voz proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Uh?-

En lo que ella volteaba a la puerta de la cocina, pudo ver al joven de cabello negro salir de allí.- Mucho gusto en conocerte. Soy Hiro Hamada.-

-… ¿Hiro? ¿El chico ese qué Sayaka falló en convencer a unírsenos?-

-El mismo.- dijo calmadamente.- Aunque no es de sorprender qué no le sirviera. Digo, lo del puñetazo fue completamente innecesario.-

-Sí, ya me lo imagino…-

-Bueno, ¿Te importaría tomar asiento? Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.-

-Esto, está bien.- respondió ella claramente confundida. "¿Qué querrá hablar este niño conmigo?".- Pero quisiera comer algo, qué me vine con hambre…-

-Esto, ok. Mi tía Cass estaba preparando un pastel de manzana para esto, ya casi debe estar… Iré a ver.- dijo mientras entraba de vuelta a la cocina.

-… ¿Quisieras explicarme de qué va todo esto?- preguntó la pelirroja a Mami.

-¿Por qué supones qué yo sé algo?-

-¿Esperas qué, después de venir aquí ayer, de qué Hiro me saludara sabiendo de antemano quien soy como si me hubiese estado esperando, y _especialmente_ de qué Nagisa dijera ese comentario de antes, me crea qué no tienes nada qué ver con esto?-

-… Vale, no soy muy discreta, lo admito.- dijo Mami, mientras procedía a sentarse junto a Nagisa.- Si tengo relación con esto, pero es qué Hiro simplemente quiere hablar contigo sobre todo este asunto.-

-Sí el quiere, qué lo haga. No creo que cambie mucho.- dijo antes de sentarse ella también.

Al poco tiempo, Hiro salió con el pastel en mano. Lo puso en la mesa en qué las chicas se habían acomodado, y el procedió entonces a sentarse también.

-Vale, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

-Bueno, es sobre todo el asunto con Homura…-

-Ah, sobre eso.- respondió Kyoko intrigada.- Sayaka me dijo qué tú estabas de lado de Homura. Lo cual no creo qué te lleve muy lejos claro.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Duh, por qué tú estás completamente solo en esa opinión, mientras qué Sayaka es apoyada por, aparte de mí, por Hitomi, quien nos permitió venir aquí, por Nagisa, quien la ayudo en el edén mágico ese, y por Mami-San, quien me engaño a venir a hablar con alguien qué… momento…- reacciono Kyoko quedándose pensativa, y entonces pasa a dirigirse a Mami.-… Mami-San…-

-¿Sí?-

-… Tú te has puesto del lado de Hiro, ¿verdad?-

-En efecto.- dijo calmadamente.- Y no soy la única.- dijo mientras miraba en dirección a Nagisa.

-¿¡Ella también!?-

-¡Ajá!- exclamó sonriente la pequeña peliblanca.

-Mira, Kyoko.- se reintrodujo Hiro en la conversación.- Sé qué tu y Sayaka son bastante cercanas, y en serio quiero qué ella vea por qué creo que este nuevo mundo es mejor…-

-… ¿Son argumentos de por qué el mundo es mejor, como tú dices, o son razones de por qué no te quieres ir tú?-

-Podríamos decir que son ambas.- dijo el joven.- Por el lado de la humanidad, las personas ya no tienen que sufrir por los Incubadores, qué ahora se encargan de la entropía por su cuenta. Por lo personal, no quiero tener qué dejar la vida qué he retomado aquí, con mis amigos, mi tía, y mi hermano…-

-¿Y si tan buena es tu vida, entonces por qué hiciste el contra-?-

-Antes de qué acabes esa pregunta, Kyoko-San.- interrumpió Mami.- El deseo de Hiro fue revivir a su hermano.-

-Oh, disculpa… ¿Y qué fue…?-

-El trató de salvar a _alguien_ de un incendio…- dijo Hiro, claramente no a gusto de recordarlo.

-¿Un… incendio…?- repitió en shock.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?-

-Bueno… por ponerlo simple, mi familia también murió en un incendio…-

-Perdón, no sabía…-

-Entonces estamos a mano.- dijo calmadamente Kyoko.- Por cierto…-

-¿Sí?-

-Mencionaste a tu tía y a tu hermano… ¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

-Oh, ellos. Ellos murieron en accidente de tráfico cuando yo era pequeño. No me importa mucho, yo era muy joven para tener cualquier recuerdo de ellos.-

-Oh…- Kyoko entonces, instintivamente, miro disimuladamente hacia Mami, cuyos padres sufrieron ese mismo destino. "Esa mirada… ella no lo sabía…".

-… Hiro-San, creo que no deberíamos cambiar mucho el tema.- dijo Mami, quien trataba de no pensar mucho en aquella coincidencia.

-Oh, claro.- dijo Hiro, para luego volver a dirigirse a Kyoko.- Bueno, Kyoko-San. Tu seguro sabes bastante sobre como los Incubadores han hecho sufrir a la humanidad… Ahora, gracias a Homura, nadie más tendrá que sufrir por ello, y las chicas mágicas tendrán la vida qué dejaron atrás… Y sabiendo eso, ¿Aún quieres destruir este mundo?-

-Esto… yo…-

-Kyoko, en serio, es mejor para todos nosotros así.- dijo Mami.- Sayaka simplemente está siendo obstinada por su resentimiento a Homura.-

-… yo… No puedo traicionar la confianza de Sayaka así.-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Pero… voy a hablar con ella. No tratare de convencerla, pero le daré la perspectiva que me has propuesto. Si ya entonces ella insiste en qué Madoka debe reinar, la ayudaré sin dudarlo. Si por el contrario, accede a la voluntad de Homura, cederé yo también.-

-Vale, te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

-… ¿Y no íbamos a comernos el pastel este? Recuerda que mi idea aquí era solo comer.-

-Sí, tienes razón, jeje.- dijo el joven, antes de intentar retirarse para dejarlas comer tranquilas. La palabra clave aquí es "Intentar".

-Hey, no dije que tuvieras que irte.- dijo amistosamente Kyoko.- Puedes acompañarnos si quieres.-

-Oh, bueno, muchas gracias.- dijo el joven antes de unírseles.


	13. Respuesta?

Capitulo 13: Respuesta…?

2:30 pm

Mientras Mami, Nagisa, Kyoko y Hiro charlaban tranquilamente en el Lucky Cat Café, Sayaka y Hitomi se centraban en investigar el nuevo mundo en búsqueda de algo que no funcionara…

-¿Ya tienes algo?- le pregunto Sayaka a Hitomi.

-No, nada todavía…- respondió ella, con un tono de cansancio.- A no ser que alguna de las guerras mundiales no hubiesen pasado en el mundo original…-

-Nah, si pasaron.- respondió la peliazul.

-Oh, supongo que siendo alguien que no recuerda como era todo antes, se me hace algo difícil encontrar nada…-

-Descuida, en todo caso, estas siendo de bastante ayuda.-

-Si tú dices…-

-… Hitomi-San.-

-¿Uh? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Bueno, es qué… me preocupa cómo has estado actuando últimamente…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hitomi-San, yo te conozco bien. Tu eres una chica qué se caracteriza por su optimismo, estando de un buen humor todo el tiempo, y para nada reservada. Pero desde hace unos días, te has reducido a alguien bastante reservada, con un aire de tristeza…-

-Oh, bueno…-

-Es por lo de Kyosuke, ¿Verdad?-

-… ¿No deberíamos concentrarnos en investigar? Digo, recuerda qué no estaremos aquí para siempre.-

-Aún nos queda como media semana. Creo que puedo tomar un rato para hablar contigo.-

-…-

-Hitomi, si lo de Kyosuke te afecta tanto, creo qué tienes qué hablarlo.-

-… Bueno… es qué simplemente no sé que hice mal…-

-¿"Qué hiciste _**TU**_ mal"? Hitomi, tu no hiciste nada mal, en absoluto.-

-Si no he hecho nada mal, ¿Entonces por qué Kyosuke me evita tanto?-

-Mira, lo voy a poner simple: Kyosuke-Kun no es precisamente mala persona, pero claramente la única cosa que le entra en la cabeza es su violín y nada más. Así qué, si me preguntas, deberías hacer lo que Kyoko te dijo y dejarlo. Tal vez así el entienda qué _**EL**_ está haciendo mal.-

-Yo… esto… - Hitomi se quedo pensativa por unos instantes, para luego tomar una pose firme y una expresión decidida, pero alegre.- Esta bien. Una vez qué volvamos a Mitakihara, voy a ir con Kyosuke, y le diré en la cara qué lo nuestro se ha acabado.-

-¡Esa si es la Hitomi qué yo conozco!-

-Bueno, deberíamos continuar con la investigación, si es qué queremos encontrar algo a tiempo.-

-Bien dicho.-

Entonces las dos se prepararon para continuar con su investigación, pero antes de qué pudiesen hacer nada, una voz familiar empezó a sonar…

-¡Sayaka Miki!-

-¿Uh?- dijeron ambas en unisón, mientras ambas volteaban hacia la ventana, de donde parecía había llegado la voz. Allí lo vieron, con su pelaje blanco y sus ojos rojos…

-¿¡Kyubey!?- grito de la sorpresa Sayaka. Ella claramente no esperaba ver al Incubador de nuevo, especialmente no aquí- ¿¡T-Tu qué haces aquí!?-

-Mira, Sayaka. Sé qué no he hecho nada para que te hayas ganado mi confianza o mi simpatía,- dijo la criatura.- ¡Pero ambos sabemos qué al universo no le conviene qué este gobernado por Homura!-

-Es idea mía… ¿O suenas más expresivo de lo qué deberías?- preguntó intrigada Sayaka, al notar el aire de desesperación en la voz del individuo.

-Oh, mi estimada Sayaka. Si tú supieras lo qué Homura nos ha hecho sufrir a los Incubadores…-

-Bueno, no es cómo si pudiese decir qué no os lo merezcáis.-

-Lo reconozco. Pero tras el horrible sufrimiento qué ella nos ha hecho pasar, he podido comprender… Sin embargo, el mundo qué ha creado Homura no es tan perfecto como ella cree…-

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres decir con eso…?-

-Veras, Sayaka, el nuevo universo se mantiene debido al sufrimiento canalizado a los Incubadores, ¿Verdad?-

-En efecto.-

-Y también recordarás por qué utilizábamos antes a otras especies para esto, ¿No es así?-

-Tú habías dicho que era debido a que, como tu especie no posee emociones.-

-Exacto. Y si bien ha habido excepciones, la mayoría de Incubadores son incapaces de desarrollar emociones a un nivel útil.-

-… No capto.-

-Oh por… ¡La entropía va a consumir el universo si no devolvemos a Madoka a cargo!-

-…-

-… ¿Saya-?-

- _ **¡LO SABÍA!**_ \- grito eufórica la peliazul.- _**¡SABÍA QUÉ ALGO DEBÍA ESTAR MAL EN ESTE JODIDO MUNDO! ¡SABÍA!**_ \- gritó antes de empezar a reír cómo una psicópata.

-… No vi eso venir. ¿Por qué Sayaka reacciona tan histéricamente?- preguntó Kyubey a Hitomi.

-Esto, hemos estado buscando algo qué estuviese mal con este mundo para poder convencer a Hiro de unírsenos…-

-Y yo sin saber le he dado la respuesta. Tal vez eso haga todo más fácil.-

-¿Uh?- preguntó Sayaka de pronto.- ¿Hacer qué más fácil?-

-Verás, he venido a darte la información qué asegurará la victoria. ¿Has notado que Hiro lleva un extraño collar?-

-Sí, ¿Pero qué tiene?-

-Bien, pues he descubierto qué funciona como un equivalente a su escudo.-

-Es decir… ¿¡Puede pausar el tiempo!?-

-En efecto. Si obtienes ese collar, podrás usarlo para derrotar a Homura antes de que esta pueda darse cuenta.-

-¡Entonces la victoria ya es prácticamente nuestra!-

-Pero te lo advierto, Sayaka: Homura podría estar al tanto de Hiro, así qué deberás, una vez consigas el collar, usarlo al instante, para evitar riesgos.-

-Entendido. Mejor voy a ver a Hiro cuanto antes.- dijo Sayaka antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, y eventualmente del hotel.

-Bueno, no me queda nada más que hacer aquí.- dijo Kyubey antes de irse.

-…Me siento algo fuera de lugar…- se dijo Hitomi a sí misma. "Supongo qué daré una vuelta por la ciudad."

Ella procedió a caminar por las distintas zonas de la ciudad. Entre los lugar que pasó, incluyo los callejones por donde Kyoko había estado un par de días atrás. A diferencia de aquel día, no había una sola persona.

"Tal vez esto sea una mala idea…"

-¿Se lo creyó enserio?- dijo una voz por la zona.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Hitomi se acercó lentamente a donde parecía provenía la voz, y allí pudo a ver a Kyubey, a la par de otro ser similar.

-En efecto, Hachibey.- le respondió Kyubey.- ¿Y ustedes ya la tienen vigilada?-

-En efecto. Una vez Akemi Homura sea aniquilada, capturaremos a Kaname Madoka antes de qué tenga tiempo de ascender, y podremos revivir el sistema de brujas.-

"¿¡Qué!? Entonces… ¡Estas cosas están utilizando a Sayaka!"

-Qué suerte tenemos qué Miki Sayaka sea tan crédula.- dijo Hachibey.- Creerse eso de qué no podemos ahora evitar la entropía por sufrimiento propio…-

-En efecto. Su odio contra Akemi Homura también nos es conveniente. ¡No ha entendido qué en este mundo, los únicos qué estamos peor somos nosotros!- exclamó Kyubey eufórico.

-Si ella entendiese qué la humanidad no podría estar mejor, estaríamos en un serio problema.-

"Malditos… ¡Tengo qué decírselo a Sayaka!" pensó Hitomi, antes de irse lo más silenciosamente rápido qué pudo.


	14. 魔女

Capitulo 14: 魔女

Mientras Hitomi corría desesperadamente hacia el Lucky Cat Café para avisar a Sayaka de qué las palabras de Kyubey eran una farsa, esta se encontraba ya a pocos pasos del susodicho establecimiento. "Una vez le diga esto, Hiro entenderá por fin…" pensó ella mientras abría la puerta… solo para ver al susodicho charlando con Kyoko, Mami y Nagisa.

-Pe-Pe-Pe-¿¡ _ **PERO QUÉ**_!?- gritó en shock ante tal escena.

-¡Sayaka-San!- dijo Kyoko de pronto.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-

-¿Qué qué hago yo aquí? _**¡ESO LO DEBERÍA ESTAR PREGUNTANDO YO!**_ -

-Ok, mira Sayaka, cálmate un poco primero.- dijo Kyoko, mientras el resto no sabía dónde meterse.- Hiro solo quería hablar conmigo sobre todo el asunto este…-

-… ¿De qué exactamente?-

-Meh, quería convencerme de qué el nuevo mundo este es mejor qué el anterior como hizo con Mami y Nagisa y e- -

- **¿¡MAMI Y NAGISA** _ **QUÉ**_ **!?** -

-Oh, esto…-

-Mira, Sayaka-San.- se introdujo Mami a la conversación, sin perder la compostura.- Sayaka, tienes qué aceptarlo: El mundo qué nos ha brindado Akemi-San es claramente mejor qué el de Madoka.-

-¡Qué sus intenciones fueran más egoístas no afecta eso!- agrego Nagisa.

-¡Pero qué conste! ¡Yo solo le dije qué te daría esa perspectiva! ¡Si tu insiste en qué no es mejor, yo me quedo de tu lado!- se defendió la pelirroja.

-… Supongo qué tiene sentido qué piensen así…-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Mami.

-Pues claro. Ustedes no saben lo que yo ya se…-

-… ¿Saber _qué_?-

-Kyubey me ha dicho qué los Incubadores no son capaces de detener la entropía. Si no devolvemos a Madoka a cargo, ¡El universo perecerá!-

-¿¡Qué!?- respondió Kyoko de golpe, para luego dirigirse a Hiro.- ¡Lo siento, pero el trato se cancela!- Se dirige a Mami.- Mami, tenemos qué detener a Homura.-

-… Lo siento, Sayaka-San, Kyoko-San, pero no ayudaré.-

-… _**¡¿QUÉ!?**_ \- gritaron las dos en unisón.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a seguir una misión en base del testimonio de Kyubey.-

-… Mami-San, no puedo creer que hagas esto…- dijo aún en shock Sayaka.

-No solo ella, Sayaka.- dijo la pequeña Nagisa, mientras se colocaba firmemente al lado de Mami.

-¿¡Tú también!? ¿¡No entienden qué tenemos qué hacer lo qué Kyubey dijo por el bien del mundo!?-

-Sayaka, amiga, por favor, escúchate a ti misma por un momento.- dijo Hiro, quien hasta el momento había preferido mantenerse fuera de la conversación.- ¿Enserió tu odio contra Homura es razón para qué confíes en lo qué te dice Kyubey?-

-Sabía qué tu no entenderías, Hiro.- dijo Sayaka, tratando de mantenerse racional.- Pensé qué esta evidencia haría qué entraras en razón, pero parece qué no me queda otra opción…- dijo ella antes de lanzarse contra Hiro, quien apenas logro quitarse a tiempo.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-

-¡Necesito ese collar! ¡Es la clave para aniquilar a Homucifer de una vez por todas!-

-¡Entonces menos te lo doy!- dijo Hiro, justo antes de usar el susodicho collar para desaparecer del lugar.

-¡Demonios!- gritó enfurecida Sayaka.- ¡Kyoko, hay qué atraparlo cuanto antes!- dijo antes de salir a toda velocidad del lugar, no sin antes transformarse a su forma de chica mágica.

-¡Entendido!- respondió la pelirroja mientras procedía a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Nagisa! ¡No podemos dejar qué atrapen a Hiro!- dijo Mami, mientras, igualmente, se transformaba para seguir a las otras. Y sin decir una palabra, Nagisa la siguió de cerca.

* * *

Pocos minutos después, Hitomi llegó al lugar, solo para encontrarse a un Tadashi con cara de estar bastante preocupado.

-… ¡Tú!- dijo el apenas se percato de la presencia de la peliverde.- ¡Tú estabas con las otras aquel día! ¿Entonces sabes dónde está Hiro?-

-¿El no está aquí?- pregunto Hitomi.- Oh no… ¡Entonces Sayaka podría tener el collar ya!-

-¿Qué collar? ¿Ese collar raro qué Hiro a estado usando últimamente?-

-¡Sí, ese mismo! ¡Y con ese collar, Sayaka podrá destruir a Homura!-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pero Hiro me dijo que si Homura perecía, el iba a…!- dijo Tadashi mientras entraba en estado de pánico.

-Espera, si él no te ha dicho nada de dárselo a Sayaka… ¡Entonces no es qué Sayaka lo haya convencido! Probablemente estará tratando de quitarle el collar…-

-En ese caso…- dijo Tadashi antes de salir en búsqueda de su celular.- Él va a necesitar refuerzos.-

-¿Refuerzos? Pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho contra Sayaka... ¡Espera! ¡Tengo un plan!-

* * *

Media hora después, en una zona despoblada de la ciudad…

-¿Ya está todo listo, Nanabey?- preguntó un Incubador a otro cercano, qué parecía estar trabajando en una extraña plataforma mecánica.

-En efecto lo está, Shibey. ¿Pero podría saber, para qué necesitamos un dispositivo de teletransporte con destino a Mitakihara?-

-Muy simple. Una vez qué Miki Sayaka se haga con el collar, le daremos acceso rápido a Mitakihara para qué pueda neutralizar a Akemi Homura, y a su vez, todos los Incubadores aquí puedan asistir a los de allá para capturar a Kaname Madoka. –

-Oh, cierto. Ella estaba bajo la vigilancia de Goguribey, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, el no puede actuar mientras Akemi Homura siga activa, pero es suficientemente poderoso para retenerla antes de que esta pueda ascender de nuevo.-

-Entendido. Creo qué deberíamos comprobar si ya han activado el dispositivo en Mitakihara, señor.-

-Me parece una buena idea.- dijo Shibey mientras activaba la máquina. Esta entonces procedió a revelar un haz de luz blanca, a la cual Nanabey procedió a entrar, desvaneciéndose del lugar, para volver a aparecer un rato después.

-El dispositivo en Mitakihara funciona a la perfección.- respondió.

-¡Pues espero qué también nosotros podamos usarlo!- gritó una voz desconocida.

-¿Eh?- preguntaron ambos Incubadores en unisón, mientras se dirigían a la dirección de donde venía. Allí, pudieron ver a la joven Hitomi a la par de una chica en un traje amarillo y negro armada con unos discos, un joven fornido en un traje verde armado con enormes cuchillas brillantes, una joven delgada en un traje rosado la cual llevaba un bolso lleno de esferas, _algo_ que parecía una criatura azul de tres ojos, un joven en una armadura roja brillante, y una enorme figura humanoide en una armadura alada similar.- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-

Tras eso, la chica de traje amarillo lanzo un disco afilado hacia Nanabey, partiéndola a la mitad. Shibey intentó subir de inmediato a la plataforma, pero una llamarada proveniente de la criatura tríclope, y una vez lejos del mecanismo, la chica de rosa lanzó una de sus esferas contra él, la cual causó una explosión qué lo dejó atrapado en una materia pegajosa.

-¡Vale, ahora debemos ir a Mitakihara rápido!- dijo Hitomi, mientras corría hacia la plataforma.

-¿Estás segura qué esto es lo mejor qué podemos hacer por Hiro?- preguntó el joven en armadura roja (Tadashi).

-Créeme, esto es lo mejor qué podemos hacer por Hiro y la humanidad entera.


	15. Última Bellum

Capitulo 15: Última Bellum.

Tras media hora aproximadamente de buscar por la ciudad, tratando de encontrar a Hiro y reclamar el collar, Sayaka se encontró al lado una bodega abandonada.

-¿¡Donde estás, Hiro Hamada!?- gritó al aire, sin realmente esperar respuesta.- ¿¡Qué no entiendes qu-!?-

-¡Por Dios, Sayaka!- gritó Kyoko, quien venía justo detrás de ella.- ¡Está más qué claro qué no nos va dar el jodido collar por las buenas!-

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿Pero cómo vamos a dar con ese pequeño…?- no acabó la frase cuando vio a Mami y a Nagisa llegar al lugar.

-¡Vaya vaya!- dijo burlonamente Kyoko.- ¿No qué ustedes estaban de parte de Hiro?-

-…-

Sin decir nada, Mami hizo un movimiento, y tanto Kyoko como Sayaka fueron apresadas por un montón de lazos amarillos.

-¿¡Pero qué-!?-

-En efecto, estamos del lado de Hiro.- dijo Mami seriamente.- Pero no más porque ustedes insisten en estar del lado de Kyubey.-

-Jeje, Mami-San, ¿Crees que iba yo a ser tan ingenua?- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Eh?-

De pronto, la figura de Kyoko se desvaneció, revelando qué los lazos qué la sostenían no estaban realmente amarrando nada.

- _ **¿¡EH!?**_ -

-¡Eh, por aquí!- grito Kyoko, quien se encontraba en el techo del edificio.

-¿¡T-Tus Ilusiones!?- gritó Mami en shock.- ¡Creí qué habías perdido ese poder!-

-Yo también, Mami.- respondió para luego lanzarle para intentar liberar a Sayaka de su amarre, solo para ser detenida por un rápido disparo de un mosquete.- _**¿¡!?**_ -

-Lo siento, Kyoko, pero no te lo puedo permitir.- dijo Mami mientras sostenía la susodicha arma, y luego hacía aparecer más.

-¿Crees qué puedes acertarme, Mami-San?- dijo mientras esta corría lejos de allí.

-¡Eh, espera!- Mami entonces procedió a perseguirla, dejando a Nagisa vigilando a Sayaka. Buscó a la pelirroja por un tiempo, y no dio con ella hasta qué la encontró de pie sobre un carro en mal estado.

-Veo qué eres insistente, Mami-San.- dijo la pelirroja burlonamente mientras mostraba su lanza.

-Grrr.- Mami solo gruño, para luego atacar con su mosquete, tratando de inmovilizar a Kyoko. Tras múltiples intentos, qué Kyoko burlonamente evadía, acabó disparando directamente al motor del carro, causando qué este explotara en llamas.

-¡Lotería!- gritó victoriosamente Kyoko.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundida Mami, solo para qué, a los pocos segundos, una enorme figura en kimono, montada en un caballo blanco y con una cabeza de fuego saliera de la llamarada.- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-

-¡Saluda a Ophelia, la bruja Wudan!- gritó exageradamente Kyoko.- ¡Ahora, mi bruja, reten a Mami mientras yo salvo a Sayaka!- dijo en plan de supervillana justo antes de irse rápidamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!- Mami trato de seguirla, pero Ophelia se puso enfrente de ella e invocó una pequeña armada de familiares.- Ugh, esto será difícil…-

* * *

-¡No podrán tenerme aquí amarrada para siempre!-

-Tal vez no, pero al menos estarás lo suficiente.-

-¡Lo dudo!- dijo de pronto Kyoko, quien rápidamente logró liberar a Sayaka.

-¡Ahora sí!- dijo Sayaka mientras blandía su espada.

-¿¡Pero qué paso con Mami-San!?-

-Pues, Ophelia la tiene entretenida.- dijo con aires de victoria mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.- Sayaka, yo me encargo de Nagisa, ¡Tú ve por Hiro!-

-¡Entendido!- respondió la peliazul, la cual salió rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Uhg! _**¡No me detendrás tan fácil!**_ \- gritó la pequeña peliblanca, mientras invocaba una enorme figura serpentoide…

* * *

-¿¡DONDE EN EL NOMBRE DE MADOKA ESTÁS!?- gritó Sayaka al aire, habiendo acabado en un puerto. "Pequeño chamaco hijo de… No Sayaka, cálmate, qué enojándote no ganas nada…". Sayaka procedió a buscar alguna pista de qué Hiro hubiese pasado por allí.

-Oye, ¿pero que está haciendo ese niño allí?- dijo un hombre viendo por unos binoculares en dirección a un barco.

- _ **!**_ \- Sayaka rápidamente se apoderó del objeto y avistó el barco, pudiendo confirmar qué, en efecto, Hiro estaba allí. "¿Pero a dónde demonios va?". Ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, invocó desde el mar a Oktavia, y procedió a subirse sobre ella, para ir en dirección al barco.

Trató ir disimulada al principio, yendo desde una distancia considerable, pero una sirena monstruosa acorazada como Oktavia era difícil de ignorar, así qué fue descubierta al poco tiempo. El barco trató de huir rápidamente, pero Oktavia era muy rápida para ellos. Sin embargo, a pocos instantes de llegar al mismo, pudo ver a Hiro desaparecer de pronto.

"¡No otra vez!"

Sayaka trató de pensar a donde podría haber ido, y logró avistar una isla. Ella cambio de ruta en dirección a la isla, pues es el único lugar al qué se le ocurrió podría haber ido.

Al llegar, pudo ver qué había lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. Ella entró a investigar la zona, y llegó a lo qué parecía ser una enorme habitación vacía. "¿Qué es este lugar…?".

-Sí me has seguido hasta la Isla de Akuma, debes estar bastante decidida, Sayaka.-

-¿¡!?-

Desde un rincón oscuro, el joven Hiro salió, vistiendo un traje color marrón, que vagamente lucía cómo si tuviera influencia steampunk, además de ir armado con una ballesta.- No vas a dejarme en paz por más lejos qué me valla, ¿Verdad?-

-Es cierto, no pienso parar hasta qué me des ese collar.-

"… Supongo que tuve que dejar a Homura-Chan borrar tu memoria cuando tuve la oportunidad…".- ¡Pues entonces supongo qué tendré qué detenerte yo mismo!-

-¡Inténtalo si quieres!- dijo Sayaka mientras preparaba su espada, siendo imitada por Oktavia.

-No eres la única con tus trucos, Sayaka.- Hiro entonces chasqueó los dedos, y de pronto, de entre los restos metálicos qué en ese lugar yacían, una figura mecánica de color naranja, blanco y morado, con ojos rojos, un extraño casco con figuras negras, dos alas desiguales, y debajo de esta, una masa de pequeños robots negros qué se movían por su cuenta. Había aparecido. La forma de bruja de Hiro…

- _ **¿¡ISAAC!?**_ \- gritó Sayaka sorprendida. "¿¡Cómo es qué Hiro sabe invocar a su bruja!?".-

-Sí te preguntas, Mami-San me explicó.-

-Grrr. ¡Pues ni creas qué con eso me detendrás!-

Entonces la batalla comenzó. Sayaka se lanzó rápidamente contra Hiro, pero este evadió rápidamente, desapareciendo gracias al collar. Cada vez qué Hiro desaparecía, desde algún lado, aparecían varias flechas electrificadas listas para darle. A ella no le costaba mucho repelerlas con su espada, pero no obtenía algún momento de intentar acercarse a Hiro. En cuanto a sus brujas, Oktavia atacaba con su espada a Isaac, quien parecía resistir los ataques bastante bien, mientras lanzaba ataques con la masa de robots debajo de él, cual Oktavia no le costaba mucho evadir. Sin embargo, las flechas de Hiro no solo iban contra Sayaka, sino también contra Oktavia, quien no lograba evadir todos los disparos.

Eventualmente, uno de los disparos de flecha logró acertar a Oktavia justo en el rostro, dejándole aturdida por suficiente tiempo para que fuese atravesada por el ataque de Isaac, causando que esta cayera al suelo, para luego desvanecerse.

-¡Rayos!- gritó en pánico Sayaka. Ella no podía intentar invocar a Oktavia de nuevo en un lugar como ese, y ahora tenía qué lidiar tanto con Hiro como con su bruja. Ella procedió a atacar a Isaac, para luego lidiar con Hiro más tranquila, y si bien logro noquearlo eventualmente, Hiro no espero para invocarlo de nuevo, pues había metal de sobra.-… Carajo.-

-¡Acéptalo, Sayaka!- gritó Hiro, desde un punto inaccesible para la vista de la susodicha.- ¡No llegarás a nada con todo esto! ¡Solo ríndete y acabemos con esto!-

- _ **¡JAMÁS!**_ -

Sayaka continuó con esto por un tiempo, esperando qué Hiro se cansara antes qué ella. Evadir flechas, matar a Isaac, ver a este revivir, repetir el proceso. La batalla duró un tiempo, hasta que…

- _ **¡KYAAAAA!**_ \- Sayaka lanzó un grito de dolor al ser herida por el ataque de Isaac, que la lanzó por los aires hasta chocar contra una pila de restos de metal, aparentemente dejándola gravemente herida.

- _ **!**_ \- Hiro quedó en shock al ver esto pasar. "¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara!".

El rápidamente salió de su escondite, y fue rápidamente a donde la peliazul yacía.

-¡Sayaka-Chan!- Hiro gritó cuando por fin llegó ante ella, y la sostuvo delicadamente.- ¡Lo-Lo siento mucho! ¡Yo no quería…!- dijo mientras parecía que iba a llorar.

-Hiro…- dijo ella débilmente.

-¿Sa-Sayaka?-

-No me pidas… no me pidas perdón…-

-¿¡Pero por qué dices eso!?-

-Por qué yo… tengo qué pedirte perdón a ti…-

-… ¿Eh? - dijo Hiro confundido.- Pero yo te he heri- _ **GAHK**_ \- El joven pelinegro no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase cuando se encontró atravesado por la espada de Sayaka de lado a lado, momento en el cual Isaac se desvaneció definitivamente.

Esta entonces pateo atrás a Hiro, dejándolo tirado en el suelo desangrándose.- Lo siento mucho Hiro, pero descuida. Si mueres aquí, eso no te afectara en el Valhalla de Madoka-Sama.- Esta entonces procedió a tomar el collar.

-Sa…Saya…ka…- dijo débilmente Hiro mientras se quedaba sin fuerzas.

-Ya, ya. Esto no tomará mucho.-

Ella entonces levanto el collar, preparándose para usarlo. Canalizó su poder en el collar, y se dijo para sí misma: "Con este poder, Homura finalmente caerá…". Y entonces…

No paso absolutamente nada.

-… ¿Eh? _**¿¡Por qué no funciona!?**_ \- dijo Sayaka fastidiada.

-Posiblemente por qué no soy tan estúpida cómo tú crees, Sayaka Miki.- dijo una voz conocida…

- _ **¿¡PERO QUÉ-!?**_ \- Sayaka gritó en horror al oír esa voz. Volteó hacia el lugar donde vino, y allí confirmo sus miedos.

Homura estaba allí mismo. Observándola fríamente. Y no estaba sola. Detrás de ella, también había aparecido Hitomi, acompañada de un grupo de individuos vestidos con extraños trajes. Eran seis, pero ella solo reconoció a Tadashi y a Baymax, ambos en trajes rojos robóticos (Si bien en el caso de Baymax era algo redundante).

Y hablando de Tadashi, a este no le tomó tiempo en notar a Hiro tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.- _ **¿¡Hiro!?**_ \- gritó él en shock, momentos antes de salir corriendo hacia él. Los demás solo veían en shock.- _**¡Hiro! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?**_ -

-Ta…Tadashi…- dijo él cada vez más débil.

-Hiro…- dijo mientras empezaba llorar, mientras desesperadamente trataba de salvarlo.

Homura empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, no sin antes usar su poder para dejar a Sayaka pegada al piso, cómo si la gravedad se hubiese aumentado para ella.- No hay necesidad de qué llores.-

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-

Ella no contestó. Simplemente dio una palmada al aire, y de pronto, Hiro dejo de sangrar, y empezó a recuperar energías.

-¿Uh?- dijo este al notar qué se había recuperado.- ¿Estoy… estoy bien?-

-Estás bien. No fue nada qué yo no pudiese arreglar.- dijo sin perder la compostura.

-Esto…- Hiro no dijo nada antes de qué Tadashi lo abrazara fuertemente.

-¡Hiro! ¡No te vuelvas a poner en tal peligro!- se detuvo un instante para hablar con Homura.- ¡Señorita Homura, muchas gracias, te debo tanto!-

-No hay de qué.- paso a entonces a hablar con Sayaka.- No creí qué llegarías a tales extremos solo para verme caer.-

-Jeje, ¿Tú crees qué llegaría a esto _solo_ por ti?- dijo Sayaka, incapaz de levantarse del suelo.- ¿Sabes si quiera lo qué tu plan con los Incubadores llevará? ¡A nada! ¡Los Incubadores no pueden detener la entropía por su cuenta! ¡Por eso necesitamos a Madoka-Sama de vuelta!-

-Esto, Sayaka-Chan…- interrumpió incómodamente Hitomi.- Después de qué Kyubey hablara contigo, yo descubrí… qué todo lo qué te dijo es mentira.-

-… ¿Qué?-

-¡Y tengo pruebas!- dijo mientras la chica en traje rosa (Honey) sacaba de su bolso al susodicho Kyubey, con su cuerpo cubierto de masa rosa, quemaduras, cortes de varios tipos, moretones y Dios sabrá que más, y se lo paso a Hitomi.- ¿Verdad, Kyubey?-

-Eh, bueno, esto, decir qué _todo_ lo qué he dicho es mentira tal vez sea un poco excesivo…- Hitomi procedió a apretarlo como si fuese un muñeco chillón.- _**¡Pero apropiado, bastante apropiado!**_ -

Sayaka quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras de Kyubey.-… Estas diciendo… qué todo lo qué hecho, incluyendo apuñalar a Hiro… ¿No hubiese llevado a nada?-

-No, hubiese llevado a qué los Incubadores atraparan a Madoka y el sistema de brujas volviese en toda su gloria.- dijo Kyubey, justo para qué Hitomi lo estampara contra el piso y le diera un pisotón.- ¿¡Pero a qué viene eso!? ¡Si estoy diciendo la verdad!-

-… He sido un peón… en todo esto…- dijo con un tono monótono.

-Sí, te usaron y no sospechaste ni un instante.- dijo Homura.

-Un peón… un… _peón_.- "He confiado en los Incubadores. Arrastré a Kyoko en esto. Traicioné a Mami y a Nagisa, y acabé apuñalando a Hiro cuando este me mostró piedad… ¿En qué me he convertido?"- ja… ja…-

-Uh, ¿Sayaka-Chan?- preguntó Hitomi preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-ja… ja… ¡jajajajajajajajajajajaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** _ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_ \- Sayaka empezó a reír cómo una psicópata, asustando a todos en la habitación, menos a Homura, quien simplemente miraba la escena. Sayaka entonces corrió lo más rápido qué pudo, causando qué los otros (Menos Homura, quien se quedó allí) trataran de alcanzarla. Para cuando salieron del edificio, solo llegaron a ver la figura de Oktavia alejándose de allí…


	16. Ignorance is Bliss

Capítulo Final: Ignorance is Bliss

En el Lucky Cat Café…

-…Y entonces Sayaka empezó a reír cómo una lunática y se fue de allí.- acabó de explicar Hitomi a Kyoko, Mami y Nagisa, con quienes el grupo se había topado de camino a casa.

En el lugar, aparte de estar Hitomi explicando los hechos al trío, estaba Hiro contando lo que había pasado a sus amigos y hermano, mientras Homura simplemente tomaba una taza de té, como si estuviese esperando algo.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Kyoko, bastante angustiada por el destino de su amiga.- Sayaka…-

-Sabía qué no se podía confiar en Kyubey.- dijo Mami, con una expresión pensativa.

-Sayaka-Chan…- fue todo lo que Nagisa pudo decir.

-Pero hay algo qué no entiendo…- dijo Mami.- ¿Cómo fue Hiro herido? ¿No se supone qué no podemos ser heridas? Ya sabes, por lo de la gema del alma…-

-Las gemas que Kyubey os dio no funcionan como los originales.- Interrumpió Homura, obteniendo la atención no solo del grupo de Hitomi, sino también del de Hiro.- Estas no contienen el alma de su portadora, por lo qué estas pueden ser destruidas sin matarla, pero a su vez, se carece de la pseudo-inmortalidad que estas otorgarían.-

-Así que fue eso…- dijo Hiro, quien hasta el momento estaba tan confundido cómo los otros.

-Y por mera curiosidad, señorita Homura.- dijo Honey.- Si eres tan poderosa como Hiro nos ha dicho, ¿No podrías hacer algo con la tal Sayaka?-

-Si bien soy bastante poderosa, no soy un ser omnisciente.- dijo con su expresión eterna.- Digo, si lo fuese, no hubiese necesitado su aviso.-

-Sí, hablando de eso,- interrumpió Hiro.- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo qué hicieron ustedes?-

-Oh, cierto- Tadashi empezó a explicar.- Cuando Hitomi me conto la situación, yo llamé a los otros para ir en tu ayuda. Sin embargo, ella insistió en qué la siguiéramos, y nos guió a un teletransportador de los Incubadores, fuimos a Mitakihara, prevenimos a Homura sobre el asunto.-

-¡Oh! ¡Y luego ella hizo aparecer un ejército de criaturas que fueron a cazar a los Incubadores, antes de llevarnos a la Isla Akuma!- interrumpió Fred.

-No sin antes hacer un movimiento raro con las manos.- dijo Gogo.

-Ese movimiento fue para qué el collar no pudiese ser usado por nadie excepto Hiro.- dijo Homura.

-Ósea, qué si Hitomi no se le hubiese ocurrido eso…-

-Nosotros dos estaríamos muertos, los Incubadores hubiesen traído el sistema de brujas de vuelta, y todo el sacrificio que tanto Madoka como yo hemos hecho hubiese valido nada.- dijo Homura, con su cara de siempre.

-Oh, ya veo…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasará con Sayaka?- preguntó Kyoko.

-No tengo la menor idea. Ella podría estar donde sea.-

Kyoko se levantó de su asiento, y se fue directo a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Mami.

-Tengo qué encontrarla…- dijo con una expresión decidida.- No voy a dejarla en un momento como este…-

-Kyoko-San…-

Kyoko estuvo a punto de salir del lugar, cuando…

-¡Espera!- gritó Hiro repentinamente.- ¡Déjame ayudarte!-

-Espera, _**¿¡Qué!?**_ \- fue la reacción de Tadashi.- _**¿¡Pretendes ir a buscar a esa tipa después de lo que te hizo!?**_ -

-Mira, Tadashi. Sé qué para ti, Sayaka solo es la persona qué me dio un puñetazo y luego me apuñaló.- dijo Hiro.- Pero sé por lo qué ella ha pasado, y ella ha hecho todo esto porque creía que era lo correcto…-

-Hiro, aún si me das todo el sermón ese, no te voy a dejar ir.-

-… Y si no la encontramos, el padre de Hitomi se puede meter en serios problemas por perderla. Digo, después de cómo ella nos ayudó, no querrás que su familia sufra, ¿Verdad?-

-… Me conoces demasiado bien, hermanito.- dijo obstinado Tadashi.- ¿Pero qué piensas hacer con ella cuando la encuentres, en todo caso?-

-Ya lo había pensado.- dijo él, y luego pasó a dirigirse a Homura.- Homura-Chan, ¿Recuerdas qué ibas tu a hacer con Sayaka cuando te conté todo al principio?-

-Sí, borrar su memoria, pero tú me detuviste. ¿Acaso has cambiado de idea?-

-Por más qué deteste decirlo, sí. Es la única forma…-

-Entiendo. Pero primero habría que encontrarla…-

-También había pensado en eso.- Hiro fue a donde estaba Baymax, quien Tadashi había dejado escaneando a Hiro múltiples veces en búsqueda de heridas.- Baymax, tu habías escaneado a Sayaka cuando ella vino aquí hace unos días, ¿Verdad?-

-Afirmativo. Ella tenía una mordida en mano…-

-Perfecto.-

-Uh, Hiro, ¿Qué estas planeando, exactamente?-

-Bueno, verás…-

* * *

Tiempo después, en un callejón de la ciudad…

-Jeje jeje… ahaja... ja…- Sayaka caminaba agotada por los sucios rincones. "Todo lo qué hecho… no ha valido nada… no vale nada… no vale naaaaadaaaaa…"

Tambaleándose de un lado a otro, sin rastro de su cordura.

"… No valgo nada…"

Cayó al suelo, y simplemente lloró.

"No he sido sino un incordio…"

Saco su espada y su gema, y se les quedó viendo unos segundos.

"Sería mejor… si simplemente… desapareciera…"

Dejó su gema en el suelo, y alzó su espada.

-… ¡Y no dejar rastro alguno!- gritó antes de destruir la gema con su espada.

Cuando la gema fue reducida a trozos, la espada, la capa, y el traje entero de Sayaka se desvaneció, dejándola en la ropa casual que se había puesto aquel día. Y ella se percató…

No estaba muerta.

-¿C-Cómo?-

Antes de poder pensar nada, una explosión suena por detrás de Sayaka.

-¿¡Pero qué cara-!?- fue todo lo qué pudo decir antes de ser cubierta por una masa rosada y pegajosa, dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

-¡En el blanco!- dijo una voz qué Sayaka no pudo reconocer. Ella volteó hacia su procedencia, y pudo ver a Homura, Hiro, a sus amigos y hermano, y las chicas.

- _ **¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí!?**_ \- gritó Sayaka enfurecida.- _ **¿¡Qué no ven qué soy un desperdicio de existencia!?**_ -

-Sayaka…- dijo Kyoko, claramente afectada por el estado de su amiga.

Homura se le acercó lentamente, mientras el rostro de Sayaka se llenaba de más caótico horror del qué ya estaba.

- _ **¿¡Qué-qué va a hacerme!?**_ -

-Relájate, no tomara mucho…-

Homura hizo un pequeño movimiento de manos, dejando a Sayaka confundida y asustada. De pronto, empezó a sentirse rara. Sus recuerdos empezaron a desvanecerse. Todo lo qué ella recordaba de las chicas mágicas, los Incubadores y demás, todo fue reducido a nada.

Entonces, simplemente cayó inconsciente.

-¿¡Qué le pasó Sayaka!?- gritó Kyoko.

-Simplemente está cansada. Simplemente llévenla a un lugar donde descansar.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el hotel…

Sayaka despertó. Se encontró en la habitación de un hotel. No recordaba exactamente mucho, y apenas tenía una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. "Las vacaciones en San Fransokyo…" era lo más que podía recordar.

-¡Sayaka-Chan!- sonó una voz mientras se abría la puerta. La peliazul pudo ver a su amiga allí…

-¡Kyoko-Chan!- respondió al verla.

-Me alegra ver qué hallas despertado.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Oh, nada serio. Simplemente te cansaste de tanto ver la ciudad.-

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo ella, mientras trataba de ver si recordaba algo.- Aunque eso no explica por qué me cuesta tanto recordar nada…-

-Oh bueno, yo te puede refrescar tu memoria…-

Kyoko entonces empezó una versión alternativa de lo que había pasado. Una en qué ellas habían ido a San Fransokyo simplemente por unas vacaciones. Sin planes contra nadie, sin disputas con nadie, una simple e inocente vacación. Todo mientras ellas eran escuchadas desde afuera de la habitación…

-Entonces no recordará nada…- dijo Mami, asegurándose de entender.

-En efecto. Su mente es tan inocente cómo antes de recibir la semilla del sufrimiento.- dijo Homura.

-Lo cual quiere decir qué no va recordar mi mera existencia, supongo.- dijo Hiro.

-Lastimosamente.- confirmó Homura.- Ni lo malo, ni lo bueno. Para ella, es como si nunca hubieses existido.-

-Bueno, supongo qué así es mejor. Prefiero qué no recuerde nada a que recuerde y sufra por ello.- dijo él, curiosamente tranquilo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué harás ahora, Hiro?- pregunto Nagisa.

-Volver a casa y seguir mi vida donde la deje, supongo.-

-Bueno, entonces supongo que aquí nos despedimos.-

-Supongo. Ha sido un placer haberlas conocido, y espero que algún día podamos volver a reunirnos.-

-Vale, hasta luego, Hiro.- dijo Nagisa.

-Hasta la próxima.- dijo Mami.

-Adiós.- dijo Hitomi.

Hiro procedió a irse a la entrada del hotel, donde Tadashi impaciente lo esperaba. Para Hiro, el conflicto con las chicas mágicas y las brujas había llegado a su fin. No volvió a ver a Sayaka, pero gracias a Homura, pudo saber qué esta pudo vivir felizmente, ignorante de todo el asunto.

Lo mismo se aplicó a Hiro, quien pudo vivir tranquila y en alegría con sus amigos y familia.

No solo para Hiro era el fin de la magia y brujas, pero para todas las otras chicas mágicas.

 **EL FIN.**


End file.
